Meeting my Maker
by 68 stones from a broken heart
Summary: He walked out on her when she was pregnant. 21years later her daughter, Raje is out for revenge. What happens when it was all a lie? CO-WRITTEN BY JCJF.lover AND 68 stones from a broken heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello once again. This story is co written by 68 stones for a broken heart and JCJF.lover. It is our second story written together. Our first was "Lying for Love" and it's sequel "For the love of lying"**

**Read and Review. xoxo**

* * *

God I hate waiting. It's so boring…I mean all these hardcore fans talking about wrestlers like they know them…now that's pathetic. I guess I would be one of those too, if I didn't hate wrestling with every fibre of my being.

Why am I at a Raw signing then you ask? Simple, I need revenge. Ok that really doesn't make sense to anyone, but that's just how I roll. Right now, I'm standing between two of these obsessed fans, one is obsessed with Randy Orton, and won't shut up about how he needs a bigger push, yea right, he needs a good punt in the head. I did say I hated wrestling, but I want revenge, so I watch it. The other fanfreak is obsessed with someone I can't stand to listen to, let alone watch. The heartbreak kid, Shawn Michaels. Yea, I'm really at the right place today aren't I…there are three wrestlers here today, Randy Orton, Shawn Michaels and Chris Jericho. So Y2J isn't exactly going to give in to sweet talking, but the man has emotions, there must be some way to manipulate them, his kids, that made his and JBL's match a good one. Ok, but I don't know his kids, so there goes that plan.

Maybe, since he has kids, maybe he'd understand, maybe I won't have to manipulate him, maybe I can be honest...honest, like that's ever gotten me anywhere, ever. Look where it got my mum..."I'm pregnant" "Get out" Yea, that went well. Honesty's overrated. But I guess, if it gets me into that tour, I could try it...a few tears here or there, and I'm as good as in. But how to get him to listen? I can't just go to the back of the line, not everyone gets to see them. Not that I really want to see that thing that shares my dna, but then again, he is going down. That's what I'll do, I'll do the whole sweet caring shit for all these fanfreaks, then just before they stop signing crap, I'll make my move to play Chris' emotions...sweet plan girl.

God, I found a flaw in my plan. I actually have to wait till they leave. How annoying is this. I hate waiting in line, but this is worse. Come on Raje, just wait it out, it'll be worth it in the end, when I pull the cloud out from under "Shawn" and his whole world crumbles. Good lord, I am evil, evil genius.

Finally, I've been standing to the side of the steps for like half an hour, in line for god knows how many hours. It was funny, the security guys, they came and were all like, Are you planning to see them? Or just stand in the way? I explained that I wanted to see them, but was trying to be patient and let people go first...they bought it, clearly thinking I was mental. But still they left me be, and even went as far as to make sure that they all waited to see me. This was going just as I wanted it to. I climbed the steps, onto the stage, all the sad fanfreaks who didn't come out hours upon hours early to see people that aren't worth the crap on my shoe...it's rather funny. I went up to Orton, he was first along the table. I passed over a note book, I didn't want his signature, I just needed a plausible reason for coming.

"So, you stood off to the side, waiting hours longer than you needed to just for an autograph?" No, I stood there so you could fuck my brains out.

"You don't believe me?"

"I never said I don't believe you, but a stunning girl like yourself must be parched, let me buy you a drink."

"I don't think so cowboy" Don't laugh at me assclown.

"That's my father." God, how could I forget, you and your third generation bullshit.

"Still, answer's no"

"Orton, leave the poor girl alone" my "father" snapped.

"Fine" He was grumbling something else, but I could care less. Just like when I saw him glancing at me all day, one, it was majorly uncomfortable, and two, I couldn't concentrate.

"So, sweetheart, what's your name?" Oh yea, make it personalized, like you actually mean anything you say anyway.

"Rage." It's not exactly a lie, that's what all my friends call me. For some reason no one can pronounce Raje...it's really not hard, Rah-gee, but still, years ago, my friend started calling me rage, after I gave some asswipe a black eye for hitting on her. Needless to say it stuck.

"That's an interesting name." No shit, that's because my mother rambled it after she went through a fourteen hour labor...alone.

"It's nothing special...reminds me of my father." I said turning away. Now all three "superstars" are watching me, just what I need.

"Want to talk about it?" _Finally_ the right wrestler talks up. Hmm let's see, yes. Then you can get me on tour. Play it cool Raje, make eye contact.

"Umm, could we? I mean I really don't have anyone I can talk to... I mean I know I don't like know you or anything...but you are seriously the first person to offer." A little white lie, perhaps, but what he don't know can't hurt my case.

"It's fine. Mike, Orton, you two go off, I'll meet you back at the hotel." Perfect.

He walked with me out to grab a taxi, neither of us said anything, I was thinking of how to do this. I really don't know what was on his mind though.

"Thank you"

"For what?" For kidnapping me, what'd you think?!

"For offering to listen"

"It's nothing. Are you ok?" Now's time for the works.

"Yea, I'm fine, I mean I should be right, it's not like _he _was ever there, and you can't really miss something that's not there...right?" Ok, you're meant to be working the guy, not opening up.

"That's not true, if you imagine something, or think about it long enough you can miss anything." Wow, this guy is smart, I mean I knew that already, but I didn't expect that.

"I guess, I just, I've always wondered you know, wanting to know what it'd be like to meet him, and show him that I'm not half the screw up he'd like to think I am."

"He knows you?"

"Kinda, no well, my mum told him she was pregnant and he left her"

"Scumbag" You were talking to him like 10minutes ago.

"I guess, I just, I've always wondered you know, what it'd be like...to have a dad I mean"

"I can't understand the man, I love my kids with all my heart, I could never imagining not being there for them." Raje, you seriously are a genius, making his kids involved...smart cookie.

"I'm sure you're a great dad then" Where is this coming from? I shouldn't be saying that.

"I wish I were there more though, I mean when I came back. I just I wanted to get in that ring, but now I've been here a while, they are constantly on my mind, I guess I've just gotten used to having someone around to protect and look after." That's so cute.

"Get a puppy" Mood kill. Don't laugh. "It mightn't be your kid, but they are cute and loyal"

"That they are...maybe I should just rent a sister" hmm, that's funny.

"I'm always free" May as well joke along with him.

"Sure, you can come on the road, and we could be like siblings" Nice one...funny though.

"Yep, and I could annoy you...and together we'd be inseparable." Ok, you can stop now dumbfuck, he'll think your stalking him or something.

"What'd you say?"

"To what?" I'm not drunk...I just don't know what he's talking about.

"To you being my sister...travel buddy, what ever you call it."

"You serious" That was simple.

"Yea, why not...you seem nice, it might be good for both of us." Well it'll be great for me, I mean I'll be that much closer to my father...keep your friends close, your enemies closer.

"Sure, why not" Spontaneous? Yes, worth it? hopefully. I'll just have to see.

"Look here then, I've got me a sister." That is so weird...but I guess it works, hell maybe it'll even be fun. Who am I kidding, as long as I can get to Shawn I really don't care.


	2. unbelievable?

**Co-written by JCJF.lover and 68 stones from a broken heart.  
Thank you to the lovely people who reviewed. It means a lot. Enjoy. **

**Read and Review. xoxo**

Chapter 2

_Flashback..._

_**"Shawn...I'm pregnant" Shawn turned at looked and me and laughed**_**  
****  
**_**"What am I supposed to do? Honey you were only a ring rat, your lucky I spent even more than one night with you"**_**  
****  
**_**"I...I can't believe this, this is your baby too!"**_**  
****  
**_**"Did I say I wanted a baby? No I think not, so good luck in life"**_**  
**

_"...and that's what he said to me honey, and he walked out of my life, and I was alone" my mom told me the story about what happened between her and 'my dad'._

_I hate him, I can't believe he did this to my mom, to us, to me! And now he's happily married to some Rebecca chick, with kids of his own, doesn't he care that he fathered another child? Guess not stupid bastard. _

_"Mom, I know you are really busy nowadays at work and so your not home much, so I...I think its about time I see this guy"_

_"Honey, I don't want you to get hurt" _

_"I won't" He will though, I will get revenge for your sake mom and mine. _

_"I really don't think it's a good ide-_

_"I need to do this mum, I need to know who I am."_

_"You're a strong, beautiful girl, who doesn't need a jackass."_

_"Nice try...I'm still going." _

_end of flashback._

"Yo sis where's your head at?" Oh gosh he's taking this waay too seriously. "You wanna catch a movie before you crash?" Yawn, yeah right, gosh I should have thought of another way, now I have to put up with this fake lovey dovey shit with this 'brother' of mine.

"Nah, I'm gonna get some rest, is that ok bro?" God that sounded so cheesy.

"Sure thing, we gotta hell of a day ahead of us, Monday Night Raw tomorrow" Great another day of wrestlers and their ring rats and dumbass fanfreaks.

"Sounds great" Oh it does, really, maybe while I'm there I can learn how to shoot steroids.

the next night...

"Chris, who is this young lady?" Vince asked, Uh oh, we're in trouble now...it's the principal.

"The name's Rage" He looked at me and smirked.

"What's her story Chris?"

"She is my sister" It gets me backstage, it lets me into _his _life so I guess it's better than nothing.

"So why would you get your sister to wait in line for autographs?" Randy asked, dammit, aren't you supposed to be hit in the head with a chair anytime now?

"Dude, your lucky you have your looks" he looked over at me and smirked.

"So you noticed" Ok so not what I mean dude! God why am I getting into this with him?!

"Orton, watch it, don't even think about it" That's a first, no one ever stands up for me, I mean I'm stronger than my friends, this is a nice change of pace...this I could get used to.

"Chris, I was just being...friendly" Randy said smiling and walked past me and I got the shivers as his arms brushed against mine. Ok that wasn't right, ok just ignore it.

"Alright kid how you feeling today?" I was tempted to roll my eyes, but I have to play innocent if I want to make myself look like the good kid in case weird things...start happening...to a certain HBK.

"Right, well will you be ok, I got a match now" Yeah no shit, go out there and 'wrestle'.

"Yeah, fine, I'll just sit in your locker roo-

"I could introduce you to the girls?" Hmm hang with girls that _think_ they can wrestle, aww man I won't be able to take the piss, what fun is that?!

"Sure, why not?" This is going to be a long night.

So we walk down the hallway and who do we bump into, enemy number 1. Ok fake smile check, fake tone check. All set.

"Hi there, weren't you at the signing yesterday?" Another one that's had a few too many blows to the head.

"Yeah" Looks like he can remember my family for more than a nanosecond.

"So what brings you here?" Destroying your life.

"Chris, my bro, he's letting me come on the road with him" End of story, you got complaints, give em to him...it was his idea.

"Well that was nice of Chris to take some random girl in" Oh no he didn't, you stupid mother fuc-

"Well Shawn didn't introduce me, I'm Paul" Yeah I know, the guy who only gets a push cause he's banging bosses baby girl.

"Nice...to meet you, well Chris, you have a match, and you have to first introduce me to more friends" I said with a fake smile.

"Yeah, catch you guys later" he said and I waved too and left.

Who the fuck does he think he is? First he walks out on me, foetal form, then he just ruins the 'bond' me and Chris have, I don't think so HBK, that's not how I roll...you will pay.


	3. not like my mommy

**Co-written by JCJF.lover and 68 stones from a broken heart.  
We don't own anything or anyone you recognise. **

**A review a day keeps my monkey away. xoxo**

Chapter 3

"So what's the deal with Irvine's new puppy?"

"God you sounded like King just now" Shawn sighed at Randy.

"Yea well, what's the deal? You and I both know she aint no sister."

"No we don't. It explains why she waited till the end of the signing."

"I guess…but something is up, and I wanna know."

"No you don't. You just wanna get in her pants. But kid, let me tell you, she has Chris wrapped around her little finger already…she's a force to be reckoned with, and I'm pretty sure she knows it."

"So, I'm not the only one who's been thinking about her then?"

"Shut it Orton, there's something I can't place about her…like I've seen her before, or I know her…I don't know."

"Maybe she is a ring rat." Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Ass, she's like 20, I stopped associating with ring rats right aft-

"After what?" That's why she looks familiar.

"After I got married." Where is she?! "Do you know where they are?"

"Chris said something about introducing her to the divas." Right, now I know where she is, hopefully I can stop her before she turns out like her mother.

Meanwhile with the divas

"So you're really Chris' sister?" Clearly, we look nothing alike, and I've failed about any test on him you've given me.

"Yes." Lie.

"Why haven't we met before?"

"It's a long story."

"We've got time" Shit son, I need an escape. Perfect timing…well whoever is on the other side of the door anyway.

Maria got up and answered the door, it was like her unofficial job or something…I think it's coz she's so damn hyper all the time.

"Hey Shawn." Ok, the only thing that could actually make the situation worse.

"Rage? Yea, she's here. Sure, hang on." I hate only hearing one side of the conversation. "Hey girly, Shawn needs to talk to you." Urghh, him or them…I'd prefer them, but they are more likely to drop it, he'll probably go to Chris…just to annoy me. I got up and walked to the door. I turned around and bid the divas goodbye before leaving with my father…Ick.

"What'd you want Shawn?"

"You sound just like your mother when you say that." SAY WHAT? He knows…how can he know.

"So you know…that's it, no sorry, or anything…just I sound like my mother…Wow, I really didn't believe her that much about you, but I guess she's right, you are an ass."

"What? What've I done?"

"Cut the shit Shawn. You know, I know you know"

"What'd I know? I mean, yea, I used to know your mum…at least I think I did." This man is so confusing.

"You realise you make no sense right?"

"You…you're Sally…Sally Walke's daughter aren't you" Piece a, check.

"Very good Shawn."

"She used to be a ring rat." Piece b, check.

"Your point?" He may be right, doesn't mean I like to think of my mum like that.

"She, you…it's not a healthy life style Ra-

"Hold up…you think…I…Chris…HELL NO!"

"Then what?"

"We're seriously trying the whole sibling thing, I mean not real ones, but I never had a father figure, and he wants a sister…or something." That's the truth…or as close as he's gonna get.

"I just thought that with your mum being your mum…" Yea, if I were you I wouldn't have finished that thought either.

"You just thought wrong…you know for someone who thinks a lot, you are so far off the money it's not funny." God, I am like my mother…I never know when to shut up. That was the perfect opportunity.

"So what is the money? Come here for a father figure" I underestimated this man. "Maybe a brother will do"

"Yea, I planted the idea in his head…It was _his_ idea you know. Not mine."

"Fine, but why are you here." I take back anything I said about his brain. He is still an idiot.

"Why do you assume I'm up to something just because you know my mum?"

"Well it's just…she made some really bad mistakes."

"You know, I do know her…I know she's a bitch." Pansy, can't just say it.

"Mustn't be easy to deal with"

"Hey, I'm not the one who slept with her" Man he's blushing.

"Look, I'm sorry that I thought you might have wanted to well carry on in her shoes but that was uncalled for"

"And you calling me a whore isn't?" my point exactly.

"I'm sorry ok, I said that. But listen, can we just forget about this." Yea, just like you forgot about me.

"Fine." Ass. "It's not like you remember anything about me anyway." Mumbling rocks.

"What was that?" Shit.

"Nothing." Finally he leaves. Back to the dogs…I mean divas.

"So what'd Shawn want to talk to you about?"

"Just him being an ass." I'm an honest person…mostly.

"Really? He's always been really nice to me." That Mickie is because you aren't his daughter.

"Must just be me then."

"I'm sure it's not…you seem like such a nice girl" You clearly need glasses or something.

Saved by the door…twice now. It's John Cena…the resident wigga.

"Hey, who you looking for?" Clearly you weren't looking for my tits, so stop staring.

"Oh, umm your not Maria" Nicely spotted moron.

"Only on Thursdays." He looks so confused now.

"Is Mickie here? I've been looking everywhere for her." Maybe she doesn't want to be found.

"Hang on I'll check, I just got here myself." He nodded, man that boys head looks like a kettle.

I turned and looked at Mickie quizzically, she shook her head, and made a hand action across her throat, she wasn't here.

"Hey you guys seen Mickie?" I said out loud, everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "Sorry dude can't say she's here. If I see I'll let her know you were here."

"Thanks new girl" Just what I needed…new girl.

"What's up with that Mickie? Why didn't you wanna see Eminem over there?"

"I just…he's… he gets a little too much sometimes" Ooooh I smell gossip.

"How so?"

"I mean I love him and al-

"You love him?"

"Yea, yea I do…it's just he's always there, I haven't spent any time with anyone but him in a while."

"Then just tell him."

"I'm scared to"

"Why, if he knows you love hi- Oh" He doesn't know…good work Raje.

"Yea"

"Don't worry bout it Mickie, when the time is right, it'll come out, whether you can stop it or not. Everything will work out. I promise." There, bullshit lie one, done and done. Man I really must seem like a nice caring person…I mean I am, it's just I really did only come to get revenge.

"Thanks new girl" GREAT, another one calling me new girl.

"You know I'd prefer Raje, or even Rage."

"Nice name, why'd you change it to Rage though? Raje is so unique." No one can pronounce it.

"It's easier."

"I like Raje." I nodded, I really don't care as long as it's not 'new girl'

"Well I'd better go find my bro. I'll talk to you later…and remember, when the time is right, you'll know it." Mickie then hugged me, that was a little weird to say the least, but I took it anyway.


	4. covering eyes and smashing babies

**Co-written by JCJF.lover and 68 stones from a broken heart.  
Thank you to everyone who's reviewed or added the story to their favourites or alerts. It means a lot. **

**As always, read and review. xoxo**

**Chapter 4**

"Christopher where are you?" I walked into the guy's locker room.

"Woah, what are you doing in here?" Randy yelled and I covered my eyes. Shit, nice, but no shit. No, its wrong. He wrapped his towel around himself.

"Oh like I wanted to see everything dude, I mean have you seen yourself?" There I got the bitchiness back.

"Sure, whatever you say girl" I rolled my eyes.

"Have you seen my brother?"

"No can't say I have, but if you can't find him I can give you an offer you can't refuse" Tempti- no, not so much, umm, no, not even going to think about it, I'm not mom, I'm no ring rat.

"Go find yourself another ring rat!"

"Who said I was looking for a ring rat?" What?!

"I suggest you put some pants on and before you kill someone with the sight of yourself"

"Well you didn't mind too mu-

The door swung open, thank God about time, I need to get back to the hotel and start operation destroy HBK. Dammit I can't catch a break.

" Orton what the fuck are you doing standing here in a towel? You didn- he didn't try anything did he?" Yea, like you'd care, you were the one who out and said I was a ring rat. Asshole.

"Like I would have given the son of a bitch a chance"

"Oh didn't fucking stop you coming in here and parading around like you own the place" wow so he does have a mouth, I like it.

"Oh puh-lease if anyone does the parading its you, Mr RKO thinks he so hot, well I got news for you, your not, and I've seen everything and trust me when I say, its not" Why am I so defensive? Oh yea, I gave him a thought compliment.

I really don't know why I care though, I should be trying to find out information on the ass that just entered the room. The quicker I can destroy him the quicker I can be happy.

"Dude my sis totally burned ya, ha, now sis you ready" No, I want to stay here and see what other assholes are in here naked. Ok remember the sucking up. It's about time you got here though dude, would've been better before Mr Has Broken Kid here.

"Lets go bro, gosh you were great out there tonight" This is too easy, look how happy he looks after such a simple compliment.

"Well I'm glad I pleased you, now lets get going, and Orton, I suggest you put on some pants" he laughed and walked out, I stopped and the door and looked over my shoulder, why I don't know, but he smirked at me, that won't deal…I winked at him, he was so confused…I am god, yes.

We walked out of the arena and Chris told me to wait while he brought the car around, so I waited just outside of the arena and heard a voice and I walked around the building and looked around to see what the noise, I saw him, with Paul by a black car.

Why I was standing there I don't know so I turned around to walk off when I heard someone thing caught my attention.

"...and Rebecca got this for me, I told her not to, but she knew I was going to get it anyway, so she got it"

"And now I can only seeing you driving down to the shows and arena's in this baby" Paul chuckled. A car, his new baby, yet he wouldn't accept me…I see how it is.

"Yeah, alright so lets go get our stuff and then I guess we can head back to the hotel" Shawn said and before they could see me I ran back around the other end of the building, and even better Chris hadn't come yet.

A thought occurred to me, I walked back into the building and walked to the side where there were some props including some spray cans that DX used tonight. I grabbed a couple of tissues and grabbed the can and was about to walk out when I noticed a baseball bat and picked that up with the tissues in my hand too.

I walked out and looked around, no one was in sight, and all the anger that I already felt for him was ready to come out. I jumped onto the car and on the rooftop spray-painted the words 'you suck' and then started smashing the windshield and windows. I jumped off quickly and dropped everything.

I walked away from the scene smirking, happy with my first act of revenge. It wasn't much, but it will hurt him as his precious family gave it to him. Ha.

"Yo, you ready?"

"Of course, I have been waiting her haven't I?" God have him wrapped around my finger that if anyone points the finger at me, this dumb ass will defend me.

"Alright, let's go" and he drove off. I looked back and smiled at the damage I left behind. As far as anyone knew, I was with my brother all day. Hell, I doubt even Shawn would think it was me. Hell maybe he'll pin it on his boss, I remember reading in his autobiography that he and Vinnie Mac had completely ruined Howard Finkles car, maybe he'll think it's like that.

Yes, in answer to the question you're thinking, I have read his autobiography, and no I'm not mentioned once, though I didn't expect to be, I mean his wife probably read it. My mother I believe had a slight mention, or maybe I just wrote it in, I can't remember I changed the original quite a bit, maybe I should give him the real copy once I destroy him…nice bedtime reading.

Dammit, I don't understand, I hate being a chick, I mean honestly, why do I feel guilty about smashing his new baby that his wife bought. It's not like he can't afford it, he's Shawn fucking Michaels. I shouldn't feel bad at all, I mean he's the one who ditch my mum when she needed him, and what about me? I was the poor little foetus in all of this. _That_ must be why I feel guilty, he was never anything but nice to me, well he was pretty fucking nosy today, and I sure as hell didn't appreciate being called a whore but apart from that, he hasn't done anything wrong to me. SHUT UP Raje, I mean the man left you, he left you alone, with your mother…the woman who as much as I love her, she is a bitch, always has been. And if what I did didn't fit her plan, it didn't happen according to her…sure I was the ultimate daughter in her eyes, but it sure as hell didn't help me, I mean clearly I have anger issues, I just completely destroyed a man's car.

There's nothing I can do now, I mean I could own up, but what'd that get me? Booted off the tour, and even more pent up aggression with one Shawn Michaels. What will I do? Deny it at all costs, Chris has my back…I'm sure of it.


	5. whats your name again

**Co-written by JCJF.lover adn 68 stones from a broken heart. **

**Read and review. xoxo**

Chapter 5

Turns out Shawn had a complete and utter cow about his car. Thank god I have different writing styles, the company had everyone in the business write 'You suck' out, to try and match the graffiti, in the end they just decided it was a hardcore fan who didn't grasp the idea between reality and entertainment.

Man I was lucky there. I could've been in some deep shit. But instead, I'm here in my hotel room, that I'm sharing with Chris, god this guy is good to me. I mean honestly, he does treat me like family…he even said something about meeting his mother. That kinda scares me…I mean really all I'm doing is manipulating and using him…man I'm a bitch.

I'm thinking I should just go back home, sure you could call me a failure, but what am I here to do? Ruin a man who has been nothing but nice to me. _He doesn't know who you are you idiot, he left you. He deserves this_. Damn voice in the back of my head…what scares me is that is sounds so much like my mother.

Ok, so I don't wanna cause any more too public trouble, I mean you should've heard Vince after they concluded it wasn't a superstar…or me. He was like If anything else goes wrong we'll take drastic measures…he said that on air…like threatening the world. I was actually scared a little bit. Wouldn't you be? It's Vince McMahon we're talking about, he could buy and sell my ass like a million times over.

Anyway what was I thinking about? Oh yea, Chris. He is a great guy, I mean he's funny, really protective and I actually like him. Man now I feel shitty, I mean, sure revenge when its due is great and all, but what about Chris? I don't think I can hurt him…I mean… I guess, well he really is like a brother to me. And not telling him and using him makes me feel like shit. That must be why I was feeling a little bad about Shawn's car…for Chris…yea, that's it. I mean Shawn's an ass, but Chris, he's different. Then there's Randy…how do I explain Randy?

Well, he's a conceited ass who thinks he's god's gift to everyone, but fuck he looked good in the locker room. Why did I deny it? Wouldn't you? I mean honestly if someone caught you at your horniest, wouldn't you deny it? Besides his egos big enough already. And did I mention he's an ass. No good can come of that Randy Orton…but then again, Chris doesn't seem to hate him, maybe he's an alright guy…What the fuck are you talking about girl…he's an ass, a very very sexy ass, but an ass all the same.

"Rage!" Shit Chris.

"No need to shout."

"I've been saying your name for the last like five minutes." Oh, maybe there is.

"Sorry, I was off in Raje land."

"Raje land?"

"Yea, the place in my head where I zone out to."

"Ah, so Raje, that's different" I swear you are supposed to know my fucking name.

"You've heard it before"

"Never" I swear you have.

"You're telling me that you've been practically living with me for like three weeks without knowing my name?"

"No I knew it, I guess I just forgot" Dumbass.

"Sure sure."

"It's true, anyway, as I was _trying_ to say earlier, Randy asked if we wanted to go out tonight?" Randy would now wouldn't he…infiltrating my thoughts and asking 'us' out. Damn him.

"Sure, why not."

"Great, the guys are meeting in the lobby in half an hour." Half an hour? Half an hour…that's not fucking long.

"Get your ass in the shower, I don't have anything to wear" that means move. "Hurry up Chris, I need to get fucking ready" Finally…come on, move that loveable ass of yours.

Five small fights later, and three changes in outfit, Chris and I were ready to go.

"Bout time you got here Irvine, I was beginning to think you weren't coming…again" Shut it Orton.

"Yea, well maybe if _someone_ hadn't made me change twice" I never said it was me who changed.

"Well if _someone_ had a descent dress sense we wouldn't have taken so long" Yea, I just mocked Y2J on his dress sense. "I mean honestly, a silver vest? A silver vest…you are straight right?" That doesn't mean you can laugh at him wrestlers…that's _my_ job.

A quick glare shut them up…yes, I'm perfect, even my glares are.

"I think we should go before little miss glare a lot decides she can't stand what you're wearing." Little miss glare a lot, original Chris, original.

"I can't even pay attention to what he's wearing…his ugly mug keeps distracting me." Innocent smiles always work. Good lord, I thought noogies were a thing of primary school, clearly Paul hasn't got that message yet, but I won't stop him, watching Randy suffer is fun…alright that's just about enough.

"Are we going out or what?" right there was enough.

"Fun wrecker." How old are you Paul?

"Thanks" Randy whispered.

"I wasn't doing that for you…it was boring me." Man I'm a bitch sometimes.

"Shot down" Classy Chris, classy. Man, I can't, and don't want to imagine the car ride with these clowns…and the ass who's supposedly shares DNA with me.

I guess the ride to the club was almost bearable, I mean it would've been fine, except I was stuck next to the wHolehearted Bullshit Kid. Then there was Randy on the other side of me…that was an interesting thought in itself. But he was a true gentlemen, or as close as I'd think he could be. I guess I'll just have to wait and see.


	6. More than i needed to know

**Co-Written by JCJF.lover and 68 stones from a broken heart.  
We own nothing...unless your not telling me something teeth. **

**Please Read and Review...I appear to be turning into a bit of a review whore. xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 6

Alright, so I'm sitting in the club at our booth, and I didn't think I would be the only chick here, I assumed some dirty dumbass divas were gonna join us, at least this way I wouldn't look like a desperate chick surrounded by a whole gang of guys.

"Oh for fucks sake, don't you guys do anything, but drink?" I snap and they all stare at me.

Who cares, there are times when I can snap and forget the sweet ass act. This is one of those times, that and it means no one ever figures me out. Am I smart or what?

"Well the girl has more of a mouth then we could have thought, what exactly do you expect us to do?" Randy asked smirking clearly impressed.

Why? Who knows, and right now he looks like the only one who is willing to do anything...and I'm so pissed I'm willing to do anything, well almost anything.

"How about you and me get a little closer on the dance floor" Like I said annnnnything.

He held out his hand, which I took and stood up.

"Yo Orton, still my Lil sister, so watch it"

I opened my mouth to retort, but I realised I can't afford to be that dumb and screw up, him pissed or not, I mean I need him around.

"You heard the guy, so watch it" I smirked and Randy returned his signature smirk as he lead me onto the dance floor.

I have to say, the egotistic champ knows how to move. I'm...impressed.

"what? Your looking at me like your surprised or something" Oh I am Orton.

"Your full of surprises aren't you?"

"So are you" what's that supposed to mean. See now he's back to his normal annoying self.

"Care to elaborate"

"When the time is right, you'll come to me, then we can talk" What the hell is that supposed to mean.

Ok act like you know what he's saying other wise he'll know your up to something, he may already know, or he may just be playing so he can find out.

"I..." Oh yeah cause that was acting normal. God you have made him more suspicious.

He got a little closer, I felt as though I couldn't breath. God why does he have this effect on me, I'm not here to get attached to anyone. Step away, step away.

"I'm not going to hurt you, no need to flinch" I'm not flinching, it was merely a momentary lapse in the control I had over my bodily functions. I am not worried about him. He can step however close he wants, but I am not goi- why the hell is Michaels starting at me!

Does he...is he...looking concerned or something?! Please why should he? He doesn't know me, he doesn't need to tell me what to do, hell he can't tell me what to do.

"With me around, what else is there to look at?" I look back at Randy and roll my eyes, purlease.

"Something better caught my eye" I lied and he smirked. "Now if you excuse me, I think I want to go get another drink" I love saying things like that to men like him.

I walked off to the bar and I felt as though someone walked up behind me, I looked to my left in the corner of my eye, great my so-called father.

"Sweet talks, has you around his finger, the next morning he won't be by your side" I turn to face him and he's just staring at me.

"Clear to elaborate?" Because clearly I understand how your fucked up head thinks.

"Orton, he'll sweet talk you, have you fallin head over heels, and then when he gets what he wants, he won't be next to you the following morning" Yeah, I know I've heard how he i- Orton really pushes his buttons doesn't he? Excellent.

"Why are you so against Orton?"

"He is a great wrestler, he has the potential to be one of the best, he has a long career in front of him, but these antics, I don't approve of, God doesn't approve of"

He is fucking kidding me right? Bloody hypocrite! He didn't think of it as anything when he slept with my mother and then left her! urghhh. Stupid filthy hypo- hmmm well, I now know Randy's antics don't make him happy, what with Chris on my side already, I guess I could do with another superstar on my side, I won't sleep with Randy, I'll play him along and go slow, he'll think I like him, and yet he won't know that his companionship will be just another step to my revenge. Who would have thought Michaels is giving me ways to destroy him himself. Ha.

Even more scary, who would've thought I can use people…maybe I am more like him than I know. Hell he used my mother, for sex, then ditched her. What have I done? Used Chris to get access to the WWE, more importantly to my _father_, and now I'm going to use Randy to toy with the asshole. Man I am a bitch, what am I gonna do with them after I'm done? Hell are they even gonna want to look at me when I'm through with Michaels? I hope so. I really am starting to warm up to Chris, he's got the whole Big Brother thing down to a T, even the over baring over-protective side. And as much as I hate to admit it to anyone, Randy has a certain pull, a pull I can't stop, I know it's not good, hell it's probably worse than if I were to openly say Shawn is my dad…which is pretty much the only reason I'm talking to myself, I'm the only sober one here.

"I thought you weren't drinking anything tonight?" I haven't…mainly because of you too asshole.

"I haven't."

"Then why are you so out of it." Because I was on a spiel about hating you…duh.

"I'm always like this. Just something my mother assures me I get from my father." Man I'm being a bitch…pity he don't know it.

"Must be, your mother was always very goal orientated, even back then." Eww, over share, I know she's goal orientated now, but come on, I really don't need to think about her _wanting_ to sleep with you.

It's rather funny, I swear he was just saying something about me zoning off, now he's clearly doing the same thing, same look on the face and all…honestly I'm surprised no ones noticed that yet. I mean sure I look like my mum, different eyes, and my lips are slightly fuller…but that's because I used to bite it waay too much. But my mannerisms are so much like Shawn, even my attitudes, and definitely my glare…you can't learn it, it's a god given gift…or let down…either way, I'm pretty amazed no one's noticed….wait no not really, they are smashed after all. Lucky me, seven smashed superstars, one dickhead and me. Yippee.

* * *

**Did everyone check out smackdown?! How evil was VG. The twist on Raw was good, but i think having them all end in "contraversy" was a bit weak...and i could see it coming a mile away.  
Why the hell did Mike whats his name leave the announce desk for? that made sense.  
So what's everyone's idea for the title on Smackdown?? xoxo**


	7. concieted much?

**Co-Written by JCJF.lover and 68 stones from a broken heart.  
Thank you to everyone who's reviewed and reading this story.  
Enjoy xoxo. **

Chapter 7

You know what sucks about hanging around superstars…the will always out weigh you. Now I'm not some weak poonce, but there is no way I can support a 200 plus pound 6foot man who's almost passed out. But you know what I have? Seven of them. Well Shawn is here, and not smashed, something about doing the right thing by god, yea, he still pushes that crap even though he knows I know who my mother is…retarded right!

For pretty much the whole night I've had Randy hitting on me, yea ok, he's sexy, I'll admit it, and maybe if he could at least walk straight I would like it, but it's that pathetic drunk hitting on, it really is unbearable. What's worse is that Shawn knows because he's sloshed nothing will happen so the fuckers enjoying my suffering, that there aint right, I'm meant to be making and enjoying him suffer, not the other way round. Then there's the Ayatollah of Rock 'n' Rollahimself, some 'brother' he's turning out to be, he's enjoying it too, maybe in his drunken stupor forgot he considers me a sister, because the assclown is actually cheering on the drunken mess that is Randal Keith Orton. So basically, not only do I have to watch out for any slip ups I could potentially make, I have to fend off a drunk Orton being cheered on by someone who's supposed to protect me, great idea Raje, go out with the superstars. Actually to be honest with you the only three of them here who haven't made a pass at me in the last hour has been my 'brother', the cerebral assassin and the showstopper. Why? Because one decided I needed a brother and the other two are happily married, then again I am extremely happy my own father didn't make a pass at me to be honest. That would be entirely disgusting…even if I've never known him and have no intention to do so.

Anyway, back to the task at present. Shawn has decided to help almost all the superstars to their respected rooms, except of course, just to make my night, Randy and Chris. Yea, ok, Chris shouldn't be that hard, he hasn't made any passes at me…Right I think I'll move him first, might be easier.

"Come on Chris, let's go get you to bed."

"I don't wanna."

"If you come quickly I'll get you a cookie." Hey it could work, he's the one who decided 'want' and cookie monster go together, so maybe the man is obsessed with cookies.

"Ok" Clearly I am a genius.

"Good now let's go, come on, one foot at a time." Man, he really shouldn't be allowed to drink, ever.

"Have you heard my music?"

"Yes Chris"

"Does a pretty girl like you like it?" What. The. Hell?!

"Come on bro, you've clearly had far too many Jacks." Or I haven't had enough, let's not go there.

"Jack is good, Jack is funny. Jack should be a sexy beast." Good lord, thank god I only snorted in front of a drunk man, but seriously wouldn't you too?

"Alright, we'll talk about your upcoming affair with Mr Daniels later. Right now I want you to get your ass in bed." Somehow I think that one was a little too easy. "Come on dude, just get in bed…or I'll show the video of you doing the time warp to all those babes that want your number."

"You wouldn't" Eyes wide, wow, maybe there is such a video…too bad I don't have it.

"Oh I would…now bed." He didn't need to be told twice. "I'll see you in the morning." Great, a grunt, at least he's getting some sleep. Now to tackle problem number two…Mr Orton.

What the hell?! Where is he? I left him on the couch…crap Randy what've you done!

"Miss?"

"What?!" Can't you see I've lost a superstar here?

"Did you come in with the group of men?"

"Yea." I don't have time for this.

"Could you come here then?" I swear if this isn't about a drunken Orton you're a dead man.

"Sure, but I'm a little busy, could we make this quick?"

I followed the bellboy into some random room, where luckily slummed on a couch was a very guilty looking drunkard.

"What'd he do?"

"He was scaring the guests miss, we brought him back here so he wouldn't make such a commotion." I hate you right now Orton.

"Thank you, I'll deal with him." Now what'd he really do?

The bellboy left, and I went and sat down next to the legend killer.

"So what'd you really do?"

"I'm so sorry Ra...Rag...Raj...sorry." Sorry for what?

"It's Raje, now what did you do?"

"I'm sorry" Man looking at your feet aint telling me nothing damn drunkard.

"It's ok, now let's get you to your bed."

"You want me in my bed?" Fuck, what've I done? Now I got tease drunk Orton back.

"No, I want you to go pass out."

"Oh you're a freak in the bedroom I see." Man if he weren't slurring that he'd be dead by now.

"Shut up Randy, let's just get you to your room before I really give you something to be sorry about."

Randy just grumbled but stumbled after me, holding onto the walls as he went…yea this'll be like hell.

"Come here Randy" May as well make this go a little faster. Shit this ass is heavy, he weighs what? 245 pounds…that's like twice of me…how is this fair at all? It's not, and I've got his entire body weight on me, how am I still moving? Maybe I should be a wrestler to…then I can power slam Mr Wrestlemania through a table…no that's no fair, Jeff Hardy said in his book that the table breaking breaks the fall and it's not as bad…I'll chokeslam his ass off the stage, that'd be fun.

Ok, back from my tangent. Well not that this is any better. Finally Randy's room is in sight.

"Where's your key?" Fuck, he has to be incoherent doesn't he. Great, now I have to find the fucking key, left back pocket, nothing. Crap. Right back pocket, nothing. Shit, ok, there aren't many more places it could be. Looks like it's in a front pocket now, just what I need someone to see. Right well, let's see, wallet, spare change, nope, no key. Dammit Orton, why can't you be awake? Right, let's try the right side. That is NOT anything I ever wanna go near again. Orton you fucked freak. At least he's awake now.

"Hello to you too." Pervert.

"I…key…why the fuck did you do that to your pants?" stuttering, dammit Raje, get a hold of yourself.

"Hey, you don't see me going into other peoples pockets now do you." No, but that's not the question.

"I was trying to find your key because your ass is…well was drunk, why are you like almost sober now anyway?"

"Mini Orton woke me up." Mini Orton, conceited ass.

"Yea, and why don't you have a pocket like normal people?"

"Well you see, when you're at a strip joint or grinding and need to relieve tension it makes it easier." Oh my god that's sick…disgusting, morally wron- HOLD UP! He went to the bathroom for a while after we danced!

"You fucked up pig." I feel so dirty now.

"Hey, it's natural. Trust me babe, it makes dates go way smoother. And I am the king of smooth." He has got a point…Ahh why am I thinking of his…his damn penis at a time like this…GAH!

"I'm sure your cheap sluts appreciate it." That's it, stick it to him.

"Jealous little one?" I don't think so.

"Jealous? Of you? Are you kidd-

That fag cut me off, man his lips taste so good, I could stay like this forever. No, no, this is exactly what's not supposed to happen. Stay away from him. This is bad. Why am I still kissing him?

"What's wrong?" It's you, clearly.

"Everything." Now, get your hot ass and rather big…STOP IT! Turn and run. That'll work.

**Read and Review xoxo.**


	8. mission impossible

**Co-written by JCJF.lover and 68stones from a broken heart. **

**Chapter 8**

Why am I freakin out, he was drunk, it was an accident, kinda. It was nothing, he won't even remember it, I mean we'll meet in a bit for breakfast and he won't remember what happened.

He will probably think he scored with me last night if he remembers anything.

"My head feels like it's going to explode" and I thought the Ayatollah of Rock of Rock 'n' Rolla was a true rock star that could handle his drink.

"Well who told you to drink yourself crazy?" Dumbass.

"Exploding head or not, I'm hungry, so lets go" be nice remember "please"

"Sure...as long as no one makes any loud noises, and doesn't yell"

"WHY NOT?" I yelled laughing and he glared at me.

"Oh sssh, my head is killing me, oh I get it, that's your plan, to kill me isn't it?" Yup, yell at the top of my lungs till your head explodes.

"That was the idea"

"Well could you do something else for me?" I almost deafen him and he wants a favour? Cool beans. At least he ain't pissed.

"What's that bro?"

"Yell when were downstairs with the other hung over crowd"

Ha. Tables, chairs and god knows what else he's taken to his head and yet he's smart. Who would have thought?!

"Come on then, before I start yelling, I'm hungry!"

"Alright, alright, lets go, oh and by the way, you carrying all of us and helping us down to our rooms last night? Impossible"

"Michaels" I said in a huff, oh shit that sounded harsh. "You know Shawn Michaels the only sober one in that group" Great now I will have to rinse my mouth out for saying something that wasn't an insult.

"Remind me to thank him"

"I carried your fat ass to bed!" I retort and he laughs, he's actually laughing at me.

"Jeez, thanks bro"

"Oh lets just go...cookie monster" ha, he remembered...but that means-

"Morning" Randy smirks as we reach the table in the hotel restaurant and everyone including the divas are there.

So they bloody show up to breaky, and it doesn't look as though it does them well, I mean they look like twigs and yet they can't come out to get pissed.

Chris looks at me and smirks and I roll my eyes.

"MORNING!" I yell.

"Oh for fucks sake, keep it down" Paul mumbled practically banging his head on the table.

"BUT ITS SUCH A GOOD MOR-

"Jeez Chris is there a mute button on that thing" John groaned

"Nope, sorry bro" mwahaha.

"Well, I think they have learned their lesson about getting too wasted a night before Raw, so lay off now" Shawn said.

He is he taking the piss? Who is he to talk to me like that?! What is he my father?...Well yeah he is, fine, but he don't know that, and I sure as hell won't except him as my father, why I oughta kick his ass right here, right no-

"I told her to bug you all, she bugged me, so I thought everyone else who got wasted should be bugged too" Chris said laughing and the guys laughed, but Shawn just rolled his eyes.

"So we were just saying how much we hate Orton, its as though alcohol don't give him the hang over after math, I mean he is fine, look at him" I look over at him and he's staring at me smirking. He remembers what went down. Dammit.

"And how he is lucky to drink himself stupid and not headache or nothing the next morning" John continued saying. Yea that's why he hasn't got a hangover.

"I know, you guys aren't as great as the legend killer" Ashley laughed and smirked at Randy.

I looked away. I can feel him staring at me, but I don't care, and I certainly do not care what Ashley said to him, or care that she's flirting with him, she's no competitio- wait there's nothing to compete for. I'm here to make someone's life hell!

"Ash, your too nice, but yeah you have a point, nothing can harm the legend killer" Cocky arrogant, bastard.

"Oh shit, I forgot my wallet, needed to go out for a bit" Oh no, hear it comes "Can you go and get it for me please?" Great.

"You're shouting me breakfast." I said and got up and walked out of the restaurant.

I grabbed the wallet and walked out of the room and as I locked it, someone grabbed me by my wrist and spun me around and I was up against the door.

Breathing heavily, my heart beating fast I stare into his gorgeous blue eyes. Oh God.

He has one hand above my head leaning on the door and the other still grasping my wrist.

"I...hav...have...to...give this to...Chris"

"Do I have such an impact on you, stuttering when you speak to me, the jealously I can see in your eyes when girls flirt with m-

"Oh get over yourself, I...you have no effect on me what so ever!" Great denial.

"Really? So not even if I did this"

He kissed me gently on the lips, a kiss I didn't return.

"N...no" dammit stop stuttering.

"Not even if I do this"

He kissed me more fiercely and I kissed him back, I gave in...but I can't, that's not what I'm...here...fo-...god he is an amazing kisser.

"I...have to go" I stutter and walk off and then he pulls me closer, tighter.

"I like you, you like me" he whispered.

I don't know why, but I thought of my mom, the pain she went through went she hooked up with a wrestler.

"I am not a ring rat" I say clearly.

"I never said you were, I really do like you, I saw you and it hit me, I really like yo-

"Prove it" Mission Impossible.

**Read and Review kiddies. xoxo**


	9. try hard

**Read and Review chickens. xoxo**

Chapter 9

Wow for mission impossible, he was doing a pretty good job. It's been four days since I told him to prove it. And since then, everyday there's been something happen, some weird gesture. The first day, I got a bunch of white roses, with a card saying your worth much more than a red rose…I dyed one of them black and left it for him. With a nice little memo…I prefer birds of paradise. Which is true, I love them.

Then he sent me two concert tickets…well the recept to it, anyway, it was to the biggest concert the world knows, Big Day Out…it's always fun as shit, with so many different bands, with the exception of 2001 when that girl died during Limp Biscuits gig…I still can't believe they just ditched the tour…that was so harsh. Anyway, the line up seems alright, the Big Day Out always has a pretty fresh line up, ranging from my chemical romance to silverchair. I really did want to go to BDO, but if I had to stay with Orton…I dunno, maybe just maybe. Who am I kidding, of course I'm going…it'll be freakin awesome, no matter who I go with.

After he sent the concert tickets I sent a thank you memo, I'm not a bitch, it was a nice thing to do, but I also told him 'materialism gets you nowhere…try harder'. But all in all I must say, this is fantastic, I'm being swooned by the like hottest piece of ass in the world, and my 'father' is being driven mental…I really don't know why but he doesn't like Orton and I together, especially since he straight out called me a damn ring rat.

That's piss ass funny actually, I mean seriously I have exactly the same mannerisms as the Assmonkey, not to mention the Hickenbottom glare. Oh and I have his eyes…but don't let me hear you say it.

"Chicka I was looking for you." Why were you looking for me Melina?

"What's up?"

"I got something for you." Ahh yes, the daily Orton giving…wonder what today's is?

"Really?" Seriously why did I even ask that…what a retarded question. Either Melina thinks I'm just like every other bubble-brained female that walks around the back, or she's just being nice and ignoring my question. She handed me an envelope with Orton's scrawl on it.

"Thanks."

"No worries."

_Raje, _

_You are the first girl in, well ever that has not liked me for my name or money. I thank you for that. You are becoming a humongous part of my day, wether it be thinking about you, planning how to prove my feelings to you or just trying to talk to you, almost all my day is dedicated to you. It's no secret how I feel about you. Everyone in the locker room knows it, thanks in large part to Jeff Hardy and John Cena, but that's my best friends for me. I know with my track record it may be hard for you to believe me, but I'm being completely honest when I say that you mean more than any woman in my life. In fact, your brother decided to come pay me a visit and warn me what would happen if I 'mess with you'. And Hickenbottom came to me and told me to 'leave you the holy hell alone', which I don't really understand. Then even our dear Smackdown phenom Mark came and warned me that 'vixens may be tempting but angels need care and love'. Do you know Mark? Anyway, before I got off track I was trying to tell you that since you arrive you are my world, I've even been promising myself to put on my best matches for you. _

_Raje, you are the sun in my sky and the twinkle in my stars. Please, please, give me the opportunity to show you that. _

_Thinking of you. _

_Randy. X_

Holy shit. That wasn't material at all, it was almost spilling his heart, I think…I'm not sure, but he put effort into this that is clear. And he did say Shawny boy warned him against me…Mark? What the fuck would Mark say something like that? What does he mean I'm the most important woman in his life? That's too much for me to deal with right now, I'll think about it later. But first, a reply.

_Orton, _

_You're learning I'll give you that much. You went to the effort to learn my name, that's a start. And you're right, I don't like your name or your money, but I'm sure there are other reasons not to like you too. Are you a teenage girl? Talking to your best friends about a crush? Hmm maybe you should look into that before you start "developing". Maybe you should heed my brothers warning…As for Shawn, well maybe the man is right, I really don't know him well enough to make that call. As for giving you a chance, it will have to wait, I still do not know, and Mark talking to you? That is strange, I need to talk to him now…before I even consider you. As for dedicating your matches to me, you are aware you loose like 75 of your matches aren't you? But besides that, I am glad you listened to me when I said material things get you nowhere, now you've gotten somewhere, not far, but somewhere…as long as you aren't a teenage girl that is. _

_My patience seems to be on your side. _

_Rage. _

Wow that was bitchy, but that's ok, I did tell him to prove it to me, and I did say it wouldn't be easy. He is seeing the bitch in me, someone has to. But as for Mark I really do need to talk to him.

"Chris?" Sweetness gets you far.

"What's up Raj?" He's been calling me that since he finally learned my name…why can't he put the e on the end?

"Do you have Mark's number?"

"Mark? As in the undertaker Mark?" I nodded. "Why do you want to talk to Mark?"

"It's important. Do you have his number?"

"No can't say I do. I have Teddy Long's though."

"Can I have it…puh-lease." Batting eyelashes, check.

"Ok" Hesitant, no need bro, it's really nothing bad.

"_Hello?"_

"Teddy Long?"

"_What can I help you with playa?"_

"Um, it's Rage, Chris Jericho's sister here, I was actually wondering if you had Mark Calloway's number, I need to talk to him."

"_Sorry girl, I can't give out his number like that."_

"Can you give it to Chris then? It is really important."

"_I guess I could give it to Chris himself, but only this once, check it playa."_

"Thanks Teddy, you're a life saver, I'll just put Chris on."

I threw Chris his phone.

"Hello?" Man that boy's facial expressions are funny. "Thanks Teddy, yea she's legit." Of course I am. "Thanks again. Same to you. Later."

"Did ya get it?"

"Yes. Now why do you want it?"

"I told you its an emergency." _Beep_ "What's with the beep?"

"That's the number just come through from Teddy. Here, go, talk, do whatever it is you needed to do."

"Thanks Chris. Love ya." Shit I didn't. I can't really be getting that attached can I? Guess I can.

"Later Raj."

"_Hello"_ Hmm deep southern accent.

"Hi, is this Mark?"

"_Who wants to know?"_

"Apparently an angel that needs care and love."

"_Raje"_ Wow that sounded weird, it was like a sigh as he said it.

"The one and only. Why'd you say that to Orton?"

"_Because I care about you. And I don't want to see you hurt."_

"How can you care about me, you've never met me." Has he?!

"_I know more than you think."_ What the hell? Stalker…funny, celebrity stalker.

"Huh?"

"_Look way back when, there were no rosters." _I know that. _"And so we were all together. And I know Shawn's a stand up guy, but back when he was young he made some pretty bad mistakes." _No shit, I'm exhibit bloody A.

"Really? I of all people wouldn't know that." Ok, that was harsh.

"_ANYWAY"_ yea, I woulda ignored that one too. _"Dana came to me once, to try and get me in bed with her. But I turned her down, however I let her in and talked with her for a while. She looked like she needed it."_

"You, you know my mum?"

"_Yea, she's still a bitch right? I take it from the laughter that's a yes. Anyway, so when she found out she was pregnant she came and told me, and asked that I keep an eye on you. So I have, and still do, I'm your godfather."_ Godfather? I have a godfather.

"Your kidding right? I have a godfather I don't know about. Why would you do that to me? I mean why not tell me, help me through life, give me a damn male role model, better yet, why didn't you hurt Shawn for turning me away."

"_What has your mother been telling you?"_

"That no one wanted me. That after she had me no one wanted her. That because of me we were alone. So she went and got a job, and climbed it to the top."

"_Raje Marie, no, that's not true at all. Alright your mum had passed her torch, but that was happening anyway. But you not being wanted? Are you crazy? Your mother told me that she wanted you to have a normal up bringing, so she stopped all contact with me. But I still watched over you. Shawn. Well I don't know much about Shawn, your mother said she'd deal with him. But the Shawn I know wouldn't have turned his back on you."_

"That's the difference, the Shawn I know did."

"_Girl, trust me, what your doing, what your planning to do is bad. Smashing his car, ok, that was all to release anger bu-_

"How'd you know it was me?"

"_I said I've been watching out for you. And besides, it's obvious you needed to take your aggression out on someone, your being far to sweet here for you."_ Damn man is laughing.

"Stop laughing."

"_Anyway, that I can understand, but you've done that, I don't know why you don't just get in the ring with him and beat him if your still mad, I mean if you do anything else your going to jeopardise what you've got with Chris."_

"What I've got with Chris? I only agreed to stay with Chris coz he got me closer to that asshole."

"_That may be why you agreed but you've gotten close to him and he's in your heart, if you use him now you're just going to cause yourself the same pain your mother has done."_ Smart man.

"But-

"_No buts, don't you see you've been offered a new chance. Talk to Shawn, let Randy in your heart, you know you want to trust him. Chris is a stand up guy, don't toy with him. You've got a good thing going now. Don't ruin it."_


	10. the things i do for shawn

**Co written by JCJF.lover and myself. We appreciate everyone who has put this story on their favourite or alert list. And we love reviews...we are review pirates. xoxo**

**Chapter 10**

No, there is no way I am turning my back on everything I have worked so hard on. I don't care who gets hurt, everyone else hurt does not compare to my hurt...the hurt I have been suffering throughout my whole life.

(knock at door)

"who is it?"

"Room service" Room servi-ah, another gift.

I walked over to the door and a guy is standing there with a bouquet of flowers. Oh how original, flowers he's done that.

"Thanks" I take them off the guy and give him a tip.

As I close the door and walk over to the vase that had the other flowers in them I hear ringing. What the hell, are the flowers ringing? He put a cell phone in the flowers.

"Yes Randy dearest?"

_"You got the flowers?"_ Nah, how else would I have picked up.

"You think?" dumbass.

_"I got your message, and I am glad I am making some what of an impression-  
_  
"A little, so don't get your hopes up" man I am a bitch.

_"How can I not, especially after a girl like you walked into my world"_ not your world I was walking into. But it's cute.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I give you that impression, because I think I came to the signing that day to meet Chris Jericho...you know...my brother"

_"Oh yeah, you probably did, but then I saw you...you saw me, and your in my life"_ Please stop with the mushy stuff, I can't be falling for it...wait...does that mean I am?!

"Your point to this call?" Yeah, re-direct the conversation.

_"Nice move-  
_  
"what do-

_"I mean avoiding all talk about my feelings for you, and that just proves to me your avoiding your feelings for me" _who would have thought the guy is smart.

"What's your point Randy"

_"Dinner, me and you...after Raw tonight_" Hmmm let me think about that.

"No, but keep trying"

_"Oh I will-  
_  
"Ok, well then I have to g-

_"Can I have my phone back?"_

"Uh...no, bye Randy" I laugh and cut the phone.

Raw later that night...

"Rage girl Wasup?" I turn around as I was walking down the hallway.

"Hey Mel...nothing much"

"Meaning?" she says with a smirk

"No...not giving in" I laugh

"Oh he is so into you, usually when he's into some its for one night, but honey your no ring rat, well done for that, I mean us girls are shocked" Wow I must have made one hell of an impression on the legend killer. Hang on did she just say congratulations on _not_ being a ring rat…then again she does work with Kelly Kelly.

"Well come hang with us" Might as well...remember the rule...play nice.

We walk into the girls' locker room and they stop and smile at me...bloody hell word gets around, or Melina just has a big mouth.

"You told them?" I mumbled to her.

"Yes she did...and congrats girl...a girl that has got Randy hooked on only one chick" Ashley joked. I was right, big mouth.

"Yeah whatever"

"So you guys going out?" Uh no...at least I'm gonna pull his leg more first. Ha...evil bitch.

"He asked, I said no...simple"

"what?" they all cried in unison.

"What do you mean what? I mean you guys said he is always after a ring rat, and he still has to prove to me I am no ring rat" I stated.

"Wow, a girl that is getting Randy to suffer and follow around her" well what can I say...I am the fucking sinister bitch.

"Uh huh, lets go eat"

So we all went down to the canteen where most of the guys were and I saw Randy a few tables away, he gave me his signature ass smirk. Like that'll work boyo, wait damn smirk.

"Hello girls" Great if it isn't my fabulous father.

"Hey Shawn, shouldn't you and Paul be getting ready for your DX segment?" Ashley asked. Yea, fuck off daddy dearest.

"Oh yes we do Shawny, so stop disturbing these very beautiful girls, who by the way have a match coming up, and might I mention look very beau-

"Your married Paul"

"A few compliments won't hurt anyb-

"Steph!"

"Shawn hush" Paul said and looked over his shoulder. "Its all clear, she's not around" he joked

"Hey, what are you guys here talking about?" Don't look at anyone, don't look at anyone. They are all looking at me, just cause Randy's here.

"Any thought about tonight?" he whispered in my ear and I shivered.

"Thoughts? On what?" Shawn blurted.

"Wait to be subtle when listening in Shawn" Paul shook his head in laughter.

"I aske-

"Rage, can I have a word with you?" Who is he my father? Well ok he is...but he doesn't know that, so who is he to tell me wha-

"Now please"

I slowly got up and followed him out of the canteen and faced him arms folded across my chest.

"what?" nice...be nice. "what's wrong? Anything the matter?"

"Randy...he will just use you an-

"He seems very nice, and I am a grown girl an-

"Your just a ring rat to him!" Thanks for the confidence boost Shawny boy.

"No I'm not! And I am not an easy target like my mo-you know, Shawn, why do you care so much?"

"Because...I used to be like him, I used many girls, one including your mother, I made that mistake" Great, so I'm a mistake, hell even if he knows who I am, he can't take that back, I will just be a mistake to this ass.

"Right, well maybe Randy changed before someone had to save him...unlike you" ok that was harsh, but hey I can't fake nice all the time can I?!

"Hey sorry, not disturbing am I?" Well Looky here family reunion.

"Not at all Mark."

"You know Mark?" No he's wearing a name tag what'd you think dumbass.

"Yea, we go waay back." Say a thing Mark and I swear you're dead.

"Her mother and I, we talked sometimes." Dammit, the deadman is seriously going to be a dead man.

"I never knew that." Yea, well you wouldn't would you…you are just a selfish prick.

"Oi Randall." Not the nicest way to say it, but this conversation is cutting me too close for comfort.

"Yea?"

"You still up for tonight?" It'll change the conversation _and_ annoy Shawn.

"Wha-umm yeah of course...is that a yes?"

"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't" God, looks like I've got to educate him too.

"Ok, I'll come back to the hotel and get you from your hotel after Raw" The look on Shawn's face. Great.

"Good luck tonight Randy" I yell after him and wink at him. I wanna puke.

"You will regret it" Shawn said in a dark tone.

"I am not my mother" and plus its not like I will fall for Randy, I mean its all to get at Shawn.

Shawn walked off, perfect reaction.

"So you're still playing the game your way?" Just walk away..

"Well I'm not playing his way am I _God daddy_" I joke

"You will hurt yourself more than anyone else you know" I don't think so, the only one that will get hurt will be Shawn, and Randy...well he plays girl's so much I won't be anything to him.

"I won't, I know what I'm doing"

"Well what about Randy, from what I heard he genuinely likes you" Yea, and pigs fly.

"Yeah and the many other girls he spends his nights with"

"Then what about Chris, he treats you like a sister, your just going to use him"

"They won't care! I don't care! I just want to make his life miserable! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" I cried and cried in Mark's arms.

"Your crying because you now its all wrong" Dammit I don't need to be told I'm fucking wrong here.

"No...I am going to do this...I...he called me a mistake. You were there, almost."

After Raw...

"Hey, you look nice" I turn around as the door opens.

"Why thankyou brother"

"So...Randy? Usually I would say no...but I've heard things, you have changed the man" Oh no you too.

"Yeah, sure whatever"

"You don't say too keen, why say yes to him then?" Because he gets to Shawn, and I want to get to Shawn. But I can't exactly tell you that bro.

"Just nerves" Lies.

Dinner...

"Like the place?" Its an ok place, I wouldn't think he'd take a ring rat somewhere like this?

"Your different your not a ring rat, I like you, don't think otherwise" Dammit, he's not allowed to be a fucking mind reader.

Ok, so i have to make an effort, the more I see this guy, the more Shawn will be pissed, and then I can get even closer to destroying Shawn.

"So Randy...wrestling, I mean was that your life...all your life?" Keep it light, keep it simple.

"Yeah, my grandfather wrestled, my dad and well of course it was going to be a part of my life" Passionate guy, passionate about career.

"You really love the business" Dammit why'd I say that…I know the answer 'no shit Sherlock'

"You think?" See, look I must be Sherlock.

"Stupid comment, sorry"

"Nah it cool, well tell me about yourself, your life" Oh I forgot this works two ways.

"Um not much to tell, grew up with my mom, normal boring life, hate school, dropped out, when I'm bored got part time jobs, came to the signing, Chris gave me a new start in life...the end"

"That's not really the end...how about meet a guy that sweeps you off your feet, and tells you he likes you and you both live happily ever after" Oh purlease.

"In your dreams"

"Then never wake me up" Ok he is gay or just very very cheesy...but why do I find it cute...stay on track...Michaels...your here for Michaels.

"Yes, that was cheesy, but I can't help it with a girl like you around" I swear he is actually a mind reader.

After dinner...

"So this is your stop" you don't say. "I'm glad you agreed for tonight"

"Oh yeah...me too, well thanks for a great night" I say waiting for him to leave, but dear god I know he's going to kiss me.

He leans in and I have I am about to move my head till I see Shawn from the corner of my eyes. So I then practically jump at him and kiss him. Man the things I have to go through to get to Shawn.

I pull away and give him my own signature smirk.

"Night Randy"

**You've read, so please review. xoxo**


	11. early morning phone calls

**SOrry for teh lack of updates...reality called...tonight you are all special, why you ask? QUEENSLAND BEAT NSW 30 to NIL...State of Origin hasn't had a Nil on the scoreboard in 13YEARS! FUCKING AWESOME GAME.**

Ok, back to the FFIC. Please read and review..we're review pirates...we'll love you..i promise. xoxo

Chapter 11

It's too early for this shit. Just roll over and ignore it, that'll work….URGHH why isn't it working?! Fine then asshole I'll get up and get the fucking door just so you can have whatever it is that you're after and I can go back and sleep.

You're kidding me? It's fucking 5:30 in the morning…does consideration mean nothing to wrestlers?

"Of course." It has to be you don't it. Wake me up and why? So you can give me more reason to hate you…what the hell, are you asking me to kill you or something.

"Of course what?"

"It's you."

"Huh?" God your twice as dumb as you are ugly, and that's saying something.

"Who else would practically break my door off the hinges at this goddamn time for no good reason."

"Well if certain people weren't making out at 2am then they would be up now anyway." You're kidding right? 2am, 2am…seriously I don't go to bed till at least 2:30 most days.

"Yea, because _everyone_ gets up at 5 in the morning." I never said I'd be nice before 8am…that's just a given.

"No need to be so bitchy."

"Hey, you woke me up. What'd you expect."

"Fine. Why'd you kiss Orton?"

"Because unlike you my hand doesn't suffice for anything."

Don't shake your fucking head at me oh great one.

"Your more like your mother than you think." He said softly, almost disappointed. Don't you even think of walking out of here now.

"Excuse me? I merely said unlike you I don't kiss my hand. Now if you've got an issue with that I would keep walking."

"Kissing? You were talking about kissing?" Duh, what else would I be talki-

"Oh, you thought I was talking abou- Eww great now I've got a feral mental image…I'm never gonna get back to sleep."

"Good, come have breakfast with me." SHIT how do I get out of that one? Thank god for my godfather.

"Sorry can't. I have plans with Mark."

"What's with you two anyway? How'd he know your mum?"

"How do you know my mum? Except he turned her down." Hate to be embarrassed there Shawn.

"Right well, I've got to go. I'll umm talk to you later." So embarrassed.

That was strangely odd really really odd. I mean he was banging and banging on that door and what'd he get out of me? A rejected breakfast date. Man I'm related to a psychopath.

"_What!"_ Wow, no need to be crabby Mark.

"Sorry did I wake you?"

"_Raje? Why are you ringing so early? It is early right? Not late?"_ Oh my god, eww.

"Mark gross. Sorry I kind of forgot how early it is, someone woke me up too. Anyway, I'll get right to the point. Breakfast?"

"_The meal served before lunch. What about it?"_

"You're joining me."

"_It was Shawn wasn't it."_ Smart man. _"You know you can't ruin his life and avoid him forever, he's become a smart man, he feels the connection you two have."_

"Look just meet me at the hotel restaurant in an hour."

"_Alright, I'll see you then."_

Now what to wear? What to wear?

Good Lord, wrestlers really are annoying aren't they.

"Yo"

"_I thought you were Jericho's sister, not Cena's."_

"Morning Randall."

"_Don't call me Randall."_

"Don't call me. Period."

_"But after dinner last night I thoug-_

"You thought I'd let you in? You'd convinced me you don't think I'm a rat?"

"_Yea, I mean we went on a date."_

"Exactly one date. You've still got a bit to prove before you get another."

_"Well can I extend last night's date to breakfast?"_

"I'd love to but I've accepted an invitation already. But I'll tell you what I'll do, I'll send a replacement." Hmm who to choose, Shawn, Chris or Melina? Hmm such a hard choice.

_"Do I have a choice?"_

"Yea, you can either show up or you can never talk to me or attempt to again."

"_I'm there. Wait, where is it?"_

"The restaurant across the street in an hour and fifteen minutes."

"_Ok, I'll be waiting for whoever it is."_

Excellent. Now who to send. I could send Shawn, and probably have them kill each other, but that really does nothing for ruining Shawn, it would probably make him think I trust him too. I could send Chris. I mean they get on alright, but then again, Chris has already given him 'the talk'. Well I guess I'm sending Mel.

_"You do realise what time it is right?"_

"Yea, It's time for you to get dressed for your breakfast date."

_"Breakfast date? With who?"_

"The one and only legend killer."

"_Randy? I thought he was into you."_

"He may have asked me to join him, I'm busy though, so I thought seen as you think I should give him a go, you could do some undercover work for me."

_"Ok I'm up. When and where?"_

"Well because I know how much everyone loves to annoy me I decided to annoy Orton. It's at quarter to seven, across the road. Have fun."

"_You owe me Rage."_


	12. nothings as it appears to be

**Hello fanfiction universe. I apologise for my unexplained lengthy absence. Reality called and i answered.  
This is Co written by myself and JCJF.lover. **

**Read and Review. xoxo**

Chapter 12

"Now, Darlin, why don't you just give Shawn a chance? He's a nice guy."

"Because God daddy dearest, He's an ass, more importantly he's the ass that left me for the first 21years of my life."

"But he's here now, and you're just pushing him away."

"Who are you pushing away?" Clearly you dumbshit…wait why is he here.

"No one." Snapping is good for the soul.

"Alrighty. Morning Mark."

"Morning Shawn, take a seat." What? You did this…you son of a bitch…you even know how the fuck could you do this to me.

"Mark you're a really bad listener. Why didn't you take on board what I told you this morning?"

"Why didn't you take on board what I told you over the phone?" Dammit why do you have to actually have something to use against me?!

"Maybe I should go" No you _definitely_ should go.

"No don't worry, Raje was just ribbing me about my shirt." No he should go.

"Sorry about waking you this morning Rage."

"Whatever." I'm not a morning person…if it weren't for the fact Mel is about to have a date that I caused with Orton I'd be a complete bitch.

"Not a morning person aye?"

"My mum says I get it from my father." Oh the death that statement was said with. Mark is a dead man, he actually had to stifle a laugh…how rude.

"You never met him?"

"No he walked out on my mother just after she told him she was pregnant…something about being just a ring rat."

"That's harsh…who could be that heartless." Oh good lord, it's you, you fucking asshole, I pretty much just admit I'm your daughter and you shrug it off…what a wanker.

"I can honestly say no one I want to know."

"Raje" Don't 'Raje' me Mark.

"What?" Snapping is fun, just not at Mark. "Sorry Mark." Great now I feel like shit.

"It's ok."

"Rage" Ignorance is bliss…so I shall ignore Shawn. "Rage" Don't raise your fucking voice at me. "RAGE!" Dammit don't shout…see that's what you get a glare.

"Look, I'm trying ok, I'm really trying." You're kidding me right? You never tried, no letter no child support, you fucking kicked her out then you shrug my existence off.

"Why are you trying though Shawn I never asked you to try."

"Rage, Look, back when I knew your mother, I was young and stupid and I treated her badly, I'm trying to-

"To what Shawn? To make you feel better by being nice to me. Newsflash Michaels, I'm NOT my mother, I never will be. So you can't tell me what to do and you damn well can't call me a whore!" I almost yell and storm off.

He just pisses me off, I mean what's with the '…I am really trying' bullshit. Pur-lease, I don't want him to try anything, he can try all the fuck he likes, but there is no way...no way in hell I will let him break me down and suddenly become daddy's little girl...he's 21 years too late.

"Rage" Not right now Mark. "RAJE!" Shit that's not Mark that's Undertaker.

"What Mark? And don't go all Undertaker on me either."

"What was that? Your making him feel guilty over-

"Over the fact that he played my mom, he used her to get what he wanted, and to make amends he wants to place nice with me? Well he can forget it...in fact, now he has just made me see the light even more, and at the end of the light, I see his career that will be over, and his life too!"

Yeah, that's right, don't mess with Rage. You can look all shocked if ya want mark, but I mean business, he is gonna get it...starting with Raw next week.

Meanwhile with Melina and Randy

"She sent you?"

"Morning to you too Orton."

"I was expecting Chris, Shawn hell Mark, but she sent you?"

"Yea well, it wasn't exactly my idea either."

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that."

"Look, Randy, our past is just that…the past. I may be extremely tired, and in a feral mood but I came for Rage so I can deal with you for the moment."

"I'm not saying I don't prefer you to Chris, Shawn and Mark…quite the opposite, you're actually more likely to listen to me, those three are probably looking to kick my arse."

"That would be a fun sight. Anyway, how do you feel about Rage?"

"Listen Mel, I could make a list, but it'd be never ending, I could try and explain but the words won't form, I could try and try again to show you how I feel about her, but the fact is, I haven't had sex since I met her, I haven't even been clubbing…that girl is constantly on my mind."

"Are you serious? The infamous Randy Orton hasn't had sex in about a month?"

"Yea"

"Wow. I mean I could see you had actual feelings for her that spawned beyond a one-night stand, but you going celibate for a month? That's impressive, given your record."

"That hurt Mel. But do you get it now?"

"Yea, I do, but I've been telling her for like a week and a half to give you a go"

"Really?"

"Yea, I mean everyone can see a change in you…you should have less sex more often…you're a better person lately."

"Thanks…I think."

That afternoon…

"Hey it feels like I haven't seen you in ages." I know it's been weird.

"I saw you early enough yesterday evening Chris."

"That's ages in on-road time. How'd your date go?"

"What've you been up to?" Change the subject.

"Way to change the subject…actually I spent time with Jess and my kids last night, they flew out to surprise me. They wanted to meet my little sister but she had a date with a legend killer. So how was it?"

"Really they were here? Man I really wanted to see the squirts too, with all the stories you tell me I feel like I know them already." Oh shit did I just say that…maybe I'm getting in too deep with Chris.

"You changed the subject again."

"Fine. I went on the date, and stayed for the entirety but only to put Orton out of his misery. Trust me, I've had better dates."

"Ha, so Orton really isn't great with the ladies" he laughed

"Nope, he sure isn't"

"And I guess he won't be pursuing you if ya didn't give him what he usually wanted, so good on ya" that's what you think.

"Oh no, apparently I have changed the guy, he's still pursuing me, but I ain't giving him the time of day, I ain't gonna end up one of those ring...what do you call them? Ring rats?" My drama teacher taught me well.

"If he makes you a ring rat...I'll kill him" Ok, I guess Chris is a good person to have on my sideline, I'll use him and he won't even know it.

"Thanks, but I can look after myself" I mean its not like I'll fall for the guy and give in.

"But I'm always here, remember that, but not right now, gym calling my name" typical.

"OK, cya round" I say as I head to the bathroom for a shower and he heads to the door and opens it only to see Randy standing there.

"Dude, you don't give up do ya?"

"No, and I'm not planning too, dude, this...she's the real deal"

"How can you be so sure? How can I trust you with her?"

"If it was any other girl, I would have given up by now, but she's not just one of those girls...so where is she?"

"Shower, so you can come back later" Chris said and Randy walked off when Chris yelled out to him again.

"You really, genuinely like her?"

"Yeah...I do"

Ok, so I heard all of that, ok that's only cause I was listening in, but I mean, he's just saying that right, I mean just to make Chris believe him, he'll want to get me in bed, and all those 'genuine' feelings will be gone...well sorry Mr Orton, you can't get me.

**Pwease review, I'll cry and move Jeff Hardy to Smackdown and Matt to ECW...wait that's already happened, Fine I'll cry...you don't want me to cry do you??**


	13. I know when to stop

**Thank you all for the reviews, they really do make my day. This ffic is co written by myself and JCJF.lover.  
Read and Review. xoxo**

Chapter 13

"Girl come on, the guy is definitely into you for real. I mean he sat through a breakfast date with _me_ of all people."

"So, I thought you were my _safe_ bet."

"Were you living under a rock for years? Randy and I have nothing but bad water under our bridge."

"No, I was not under a rock. And I know _plenty_ about you wrestlers…just not about you and Mr Orton. So if there's nothing good between you and Randy why are you pushing me to get with him? Do you not like me Mel?"

"No of course I love you, I've been supportively nudging you towards Orton because it's so damn obvious he's into you, I'm just not blind. And the shit that went on between Randy and I was a two way thing…it never should have happened but it did, we both made some mistakes and we're adult enough to admit it."

"Yea, but why do you keep 'supportively nudging me towards him?" Hand indicators of the bullshit that is and everything.

"Because you two would be great together. Girl I swear, you have changed the man…he hasn't been clubbing in the last month let alone had sex."

"Really?"

"Truly."

"Hold up, he only met me a month ago. Is he really that desperate for a lay that he'd work for 2weeks on one chick?"

"No, girl you still don't get it do you."

"Get what?"

"That he fell for you the second he saw you."

"No he didn't. There's no such thing as love at first sight, merely lust…which proves my point. Once he has me in bed he'll loose all interest and kick me to the curb."

"Sweetheart is this what your really worried about? Sex?" Of course it's what I'm friggin worried about…look at my damn mother for fucks sake. I'm waiting till marriage before I do the horizontal tango, and no steroid-pumping jackass can change that.

"Maybe" Pouting can work if words aren't wanted.

"Girl, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. Sure he mightn't have the best track record for celibacy, but he'd never do anything without consent. I promise you that."

"Yea, but Mel, what if he goes elsewhere. Then what? I'm left broken hearted."

"You…you love him?" NO that's not what I said. I'm not one to get my emotions fucked up like that.

"No" Ok, why did I say that so fast and rushed.

"Aww sweetie." No, I don't need a hug, I need to get some revenge…acting sweet and innocent is getting to my head…it's making my emotions lie.

That's it, tonight, just as I promised my dead…I mean god daddy I would Shawn Michaels is fucked up.

"Mr McMahon?"

"Yes Raje?"

"I know I'm not a wrestler or diva or whatever, but I need a favour."

"What is it little one?" God, everyone has been calling me that lately…I blame Paul.

"I need a match."

"Which divas done what?"

"No, it's not about divas. I need a match against Shawn Michaels." Don't splutter at me Vince, I know I can beat him.

"I can't do that. Shawn's a good man, he'd never hit a woman. And he's already in a match tonight, one that he requested."

"Who's it against?"

"Randy Orton." Fuck. "Now Raje, why do you want to fight Shawn?"

"Because"

"Because why?"

"Look I can't tel- fuck it. Ok, you wanna know. I need to fight Shawn because he's…he insulted me."

"He insulted you so you want to go one on one against a top superstar."

"Yea, pretty much. He called me a whore Vince."

"I'm sorry he said that about you I truly am, but I'm sorry there's nothing I can do. My hands are tied."

Right that's it, I officially hate Vince at the minute. Now why can't I stop huffing, oh yea, I forgot, I'm royally pissed. Ok, I'm pissed, can't go see the divas, or Chris. I could go see Mark…but that'll get me nowhere…I'll go see Randy.

"Randy." whining is fun. "Let me in." Good little boy, open the door.

"What's up _Raje_?" Again with my name.

"It's Shawn."

"I have a match with him tonight but what about him?"

"He called me a…a…a whore."

"He WHAT?!" Now look down looking sad and innocent…hey, I'm half of that. "Raje, I promise you. You are the furthest thing from a whore…or a ring rat in the world."

"No, he's right, I'm just a common whore."

"No your not, and tonight, I think the heart break kid needs to learn some damn respect."

"What? Where are you going?"

"To get this match to be a No DQ matches." Ok, either protest…wait that's what you want…just say nothing and look down. "Raje, I swear, he had absolutely NO right saying that about you." Now nod…good little body puppet.

Man I am a sinister bitch, sure he did call me a whore, but this is just what I wanted.

"Ran…Randy."

"Yea?"

"Can I come do ringside with you tonight? I'll be careful I swear."

"Sure thing gorgeous."

"Thankyou." Just perfect amount of fake meekness.

Now there is a No DQ match happening with me at ringside. Nothing to stop me causing harm. But what to do to fill in some time? Well I guess Raw's on.

"Well King I've just been informed from Mr McMahon that the Main event, Shawn Michaels vs. Randy Orton, by request of HBK has been made into a No DQ match by Orton…I wonder what's got these two fired up this badly."

"_I could only imagine JR."_

"I guess we'll have to wait out and see then folks."

Perfect. No DQ set in stone. I am a fucking genius. Now what shall I do to him…chair shot? Nah, to un-original, sledgehammer? Nah, too Paul, kendo stick? Well Sandman does have his Singapore Cane, I mean sure it's pretty much the same thing, but I guess it doesn't sound the same…but it won't do much damage. Trashcan? Nah that's all show anyway. Maybe I'll stick with a damn –

"What are you planning?" Dammit Mark gotta stop me don't you.

"Taking your advice."

"What in blue hell are you talking about?"

"You said get him in a match."

"Yes, a match, as in you and him…not you sneaking an attack on him in a damn no DQ match. Why did Orton agree to it?"

"Because he's defending my honour."

"How?"

"Well you see God father dearest, the person you keep defending called me a damn whore."

"He wouldn't"

"He would and did."

"I never knew."

"Yea well I did."

"What did he say?"

"He said he didn't want me to become my mother."

"That's not quite the same."

"Yes it fucking is Mark."

"Why didn't you just ask for a match?"

"I did. Shawn already asked for a match with Randy, which is bad news as it is, so I'm fixing it."

"Be careful Raje, don't ruin everything."

"I won't, I took your damn advice."

"Ok, ok, I'm leaving." Thank fucking god.

Now onto my 'fathers' demise. Sledgehammer and well I was thinking kendo stick but now I'm thinking stop sign…just so Mark knows that I know when to stop.

**Tell us what you think. xoxo**


	14. Smartness of Rey Rey

**Wellity wellity wellity, here we are again, after god knows how long of no updates...yes i know bad sammi bad.  
THis is co-written by myself and JCJF.lover. **

**Read and Review. xoxo**

**Chapter 14**

_"Well this is it King, Orton and Michaels, one on one in the ring- oh there Michaels opens up with a side headlock..."_

Ook, let Orton do his thing, and then when I see an opening, I'll get daddy dearest good.

Michaels maintained the damn headlock for a few mo-well look at that, Orton just about escaping from the corner, but landing right hand blows. Which has led Michaels to front another headlock, grounding Orton on the mat.

Come on Orton, you can do it. Dammit, this is what you call defending my honour...well I guess...ok, so Mel...she kinda...might've...been right, I mean the guy...must...care...he is doing this...for me. And on a plus, Michaels hates him, so that works too...ok focus...match.

I snap out of all thoughts and engage in the match again. Oh there you go! Come on Orton.

Randy slips out of the ring, when Michaels goes onto the apron...oh shit, this is my way in, I can shove him off-...and Michaels hits moonsault on the floor. Ha...missed, I hope that hurt good...looks like I didn't need to do a thing. Ha.

Do something! Come on Randy do some- oh is he calling me over?

_"and who is this young lady who came down ringside...Orton using her assistance...oh now that was real low"_

_"I gotta admit though JR she would make one fin-oh look at that chair shot to Michaels head...I wouldn't want to mess with this young lady"_

Damn right you wouldn't...and let me say...that felt damn good. So good that I didn't care about that sad look at he had-...wait why did Shawn look so sad? He deserves this...he knows he does...he called me a whore! And he left me for 21 damn years…am I going to play nice? I don't think so.

Randy gets back into the ring...slowly followed by Shawn, who hits a top rope with a cross body block, but Orton rolls through near fall.

How the hell is Shawn still managing to go on? Dammit...ok, let Randy continue and I will get him, I will get him some more.

Randy is now in control with an eye rake, then landing right hand blows to the forehead, followed by a spike DDT, as Michaels is hung across the middle rope.

Now both on their feet exchanging right hand blows and chops, Michaels then nails a flying forearm off the ropes. Now on his feet Michael's...

_"Look at the intensity of this match"_

_"Oh JR I'm not looking at the intensity of this match, but this young stranger, she came down with Orton, helping him throughout the match, but watch her intensely watching this match, not taking her eyes off Michaels, what's the story there"_

_"And I'm sure Orton will need help to regain control of this match, and to win...I'm sure she's just another part of the plan"_

...and Orton comes back with a standing dropkick...yes! Come on Randy. Oh dammit.

Michaels comes right back with a top elbow drop. The fans cheering Michaels on, man if they only knew what kind of low life he really is…and he is now up waiting for the superkick, which Orton ducks, but then clotheslined and...

That's it's...my turn. I go grab a chair and meanwhile Michaels goes for the cover...one...tw-smack. I hit the chair as hard as I can on his back and he yells out in pain, fascinated I hit him twice more, he's squirming with pain. Randy finally gets his lazy ass up and looks from Michaels to me, and smirks. God I want to hit Shawn again and again, the chair above me waiting to reach Michaels body but as I throw it down it stops halfway...what the fuck?

I look up at Randy who is holding on one side of the chair...what the fuck is he doing? Fans in shock wonder what Randy is up to, and I am getting pissed, I will hit someone with this chair and if it has to be Orton, then it will b-

"We can do better than this!" what is he talking about, and where is he going? Ok, so I can't wait for him too long, so I hit Michaels again and again with the chair, and then drop the chair and look down at Michaels who I am glad to say is in a hell of a lot of pain.

He gets out of the ring and looks under the ring and pulls out a table, oh man now he looks like he's trying to be a Dudley boy...he slides the table into the ring and I set it up. What is he gonna do?

"I never leave a match without my signature move" he whispers in my ear and I let him have his way.

He grabs hold of Michaels who can't even stand on his own two feet, and yes it's my doing but for some reason I don't feel half as happy as I thought I would, but still how awesome am I? Randy gets up on the table and rko's him into the table leaving him lying in his own blood and in the wrecked table.

The crowd is booing, but hell I don't care, and I don't think Orton cares.

"You just proved yourself to me" I say as we walk back up the ramp looking into the ring.

He looks down at me and smiles and you know what, he deserves something special, so I kiss him, and he doesn't kiss me back at first cause I think he is in shock, but yeah, the guy has won me over, and plus he will be of use when dealing with Michaels...and ok...so I like the guy...I'm falling...but I also would have him by my side anyway...cause he will help me destroy what's left of Michaels.

backstage...

"You! young lady! The only one allowed in the ring are the superstars under a binding contract" Shane yells at me. Whoop de do Shane-O do I honestly look like I give a flying fuck?

"Rage, what the fuck was that?"

"I'd say kicking someone's ass, wouldn't you Randal?"

"Pretty much."

"Nice table use by the way…a little too Dudley boys, but I forgive you."

"Nice to know."

"Got all that pent up anger out now Raje? Finally feel better about everything, happy at last?" Can we NOT do this here please Mark…I mean, there are people all around, I'm guessing a lot of people like Shawn…god knows why he's a complete Assmonkey.

"Not here Mark…people are watching."

"So you don't mind people decimate your fat-

"You wanna finish that thought?" I threatened Mark, I threatened the Undertaker, thats risky.

"Privacy could be handy actually." Nice of you to clue in Mark, dipshit.

Great, why did I suggest this? Now I'm alone…with Mark. No, not Mark, the Undertaker.

"So Raje, you've almost broken the man, he's hurting…and you know I'm not just talking physically too."

"Yea, so, I've been hurting because of that man for 21 fucking years Mark…hell anyone would do, I would've been happy with Ziggy the local bag man, just as long as I had someone to look up to as a father."

"I guess this is partly my fault. If I were there for you like I wanted to b-

"Mark, this has nothing to do with you, my mother asked, well she kind of gave you no choice but to leave me alone."

"No, I always knew where you were. I should've I don't kno-

"What? Kidnapped me, yea that would've gone well."

"Well what did you expect Shawn to do?"

"I don't know, come visit, see me for my birthday. Come into our apartment. Anything."

"See that's my point, you have double standards for the man, he's only huma-

"Don't even finish that thought, he's not human, he has no damn heart."

"Hey Mark. Hey chick who should never have a chair again." Wow, nice nickname, put it on a license plate dickwad."

"How are you today Rey?"

"I'm good thanks big man. Listen I was wondering if I could borrow the Mamacita."

"Go ahead." Mark left me alone, with the man who could be my little brother, except that he was like 20 years older than me.

"How are you feeling little one?"

"Little one? I'm at least 4 inches taller than you."

"I hang around Paul and Dave too much. Now how are you mami?"

"I'm good. I'm good. Why are you asking?"

"Well you see, I just watched a No DQ match. And this girl smashed her father's head with a chair, then allowed him to be put through a tabl-

"How do you know?" Shit, I wasn't sposed to say that.

"You see mami, when you hit him, the look on his face, he had no idea why you were doing what you were, no matter what he may or may not have called you a month ago. And you, little mami, some part of you didn't want to hit him, you wanted him to be ok. You could see it in your eyes. That and you were staring at him the whole match…not Orton, who I'll get to soon."

"But Rey, he left me…he left me for 21years…do you know what that's like? No I don't think you could even imagine it."

"Actually mami I know exactly what that feels like…well ok, not exactly, but I know you've been hurt, really badly. You see, my fiancé, well way back when, we were in love, and nothing could get between us except Bertie."

"So you got cheated on, big deal it happens a lot…just look at Orton."

"No mami, Bertie was Jenna's son. I met him on our 4th date, and from the moment I met him I knew he was special. He took to me like a duck to water, and I was attached to him just as fast. But the thing is, Jenna, the father wasn't in that boy's life, and it was all her choice. And because he felt he could trust me, Bertie told me that he always wished his dad would come for him…but now he had me. And you know what happened, Jenna died, she was in a car accident mami, she died and left Bertie with me. And you know the first thing I asked that little boy?"

"Are you toilet trained?"

"Wise ass. No I asked if he wanted to know his real dad. And you know what he said?"

"No, he doesn't want me."

"Well, actually yes. That and he had me, but I eventually talked him around, now Bertie lives with his father and visits me for a week every month."

"That's a really cute story Rey, I'm glad everything worked out for Bertie."

"But don't you see it Mami, you are just like Bertie. He wasn't prepared to give his father a chance. Because in his eyes his father didn't give him a chance, but in reality, Jenna never gave him the chance to be Bertie's dad."

"That's not right Rey Rey. Mum told Shawn she was pregnant and he said to get out, he laughed at her…he said he didn't care."

"Oh Mami, you really don't understand do you? What did Mark say your mother told him when she was pregnant?"

"That she'd handle it, and she wanted me to grow up normal."

"Then what happened?"

"She stopped contact. And he followed me for well my whole life."

"Exactly, well not that Mark's a stalker, that she stopped all contact. She left all ties. Now the question you've got to ask yourself is did she really tell Shawn?"

"Of course she did, she told me she did."

"Just like she told you of Mark."

"Shut up Rey."

"I'll see you around Mamacita."

So let me get this straight, mum _never_ told Shawn about me, so he has no idea. So I've been torturing him for nothing.

'No you ninny, not nothing, for the life time of pain you went through because he was too lazy to try.'

But Mark said she dropped all contact, so she must've changed numbers and stuff…so he couldn't get onto her. Shit.

"What's up princess?"

"Nothing Randal."

"Hey, can I say something, I mean I'm actually really upfront with my emotions and this is a first, so I think I've gotta get it out…Raje…I…I love you." Legend killer say what?

"Randy I-

"Don't" You'd think he'd want me to say it. But no. "Look, Rage, don't say it until you mean it. If you ever say it to me I want it to be real." Wow perfect thing to say. I just nod.

"Ok." Weak answer, I think so. "Randy as much as I want to stay here with you, I really need to talk to Shawn."

"After what he said about you?"

"Yes Randy especially now." Now being that I have reached a slight bump in my road, not that he called me a name, that's old news.

**Review...or I'll...I'll...I'll make Kane go Skitzo and Make Cena adn JBL face off...again. What? That's happened? See look what happens when you don't review. xoxo**


	15. story time

**Co Written by myself and JCJF.lover. We own nothing, wouldn't tell ya if we did.  
Read and Review.xoxo**

Chapter 15

"_Hello?"_

"Why'd you lie to me?"

"_Raje?"_

"Yea mum, but why'd you lie?"

"_What are you talking about little one?"_ Yea, Paul isn't the only one to call me that.

"You lied, Shawn never knew did he? You fucking lied to me my whole life! You couldn't just tell him could you…all those nights I cried, fuck, you didn't even tell me about Mark."

"_Don't talk to me like that."_

"That's all you can do? Comment on my language? Fine mum, I'll leave you be, but right now it seems _I've_ got to go tell my father he's my damn father."

"_Raje…I'm Sorry."_

"Save it." Wow that was the first time I think I've ever hung up on my mother before.

"What do you think your trying to do?" Dammit Paul just move.

"Going to see Shawn."

"I don't think so. You've done enough damage today you little Harlot" Again I'm called a whore, ok so maybe the whole string Randy along wasn't nice, but everyone was saying give him a go.

"All I want to do is talk to him."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because with the exception of tonight, I've done nothing that could jeopardise trust with anyone in this company."

"Oh little one do you not see? You believe it takes one good thing to earn respect and trust, but one bad thing does nothing? That's not how it works little one, sometimes it doesn't seem fair, but that's life." You're shitting me? Well at least he's using my nickname that's gotta mean something right.

"Paul, I swear, I'm young, surely when you were my age, you made mistakes. Things you couldn't take back. Please I need to talk to Shawn, I realise I can't take anything back, but I need to at least _try_ to fix it." Come on, that's gotta work on you, it's _exactly_ what you want to hear…and scary thing is, it's quite possibly the truth.

"Alright, but I'm right outside the door, even the slightest sign you're doing something and you'll be out of here so fast."

"Thank you Paulie." Now you roll your eyes…men.

"Hi Shawn." Man that's sad, that was so damn quiet I could almost not hear that one.

"Why'd you do it Rage?"

"I'll answer, I swear but first I really need to know. What was the last thing my mum ever said to you, what happened the last time you saw her?"

"Well the last time we talked she told me that she was leaving, I'd never see her again. That she'd finally been sent free, and could make it on her own in life now."

"Really? That's what she said?"

"Yea, she said thanks for the time we shared, but it was tie for her to leave, that she wasn't coming back, and it was time for her to pack up and begin anew."

"Wow. Shit ok, umm"

"What's up Rage?"

"Shawn how can you be so calm? I mean I cracked a damn chair over your head."

"You did, and I'm not quite sure why just yet. But I always give everyone a fair chance to explain."

"Thanks. But Shawn, why did you look so sad just before the chair shot?"

"Because I was trying with you, and you were pushing me away. I tried to reach your mum to make sure everything was ok, but I never got onto her. She was pushing me away too." Now it all clicked.

"You…she wasn't just a ring rat to you was she?"

"No. She was the first woman I ever loved."

"And she left."

"She left. She thought she was just a common whore that she wasn't what anyone needed, she had very low self esteem –

"Just like me. You realise she's like a total bitch right?"

"Only on the outside."

"So your new wife?"

"I love her, I mean getting over your mother, that was a task all on its own, it got shady around then."

"The drugs? That was then?"

"How'd you know?"

"I have your autobiography. The Raje Walke version though."

"You changed _my_ autobiography into a biography."

"It was soothing."

"How so."

"You know how I'm always bitching about my father."

"How he was never there. He didn't care."

"That's what I was told at least."

"What do you mean?"

"I recently found out that he didn't know at all."

"You're kidding me?"

"I kid you not. Any who…umm maybe I should start at the beginning."

"Maybe."

"Ok, my name is Raje Phoenix Walke, I was born on the 17th of October 1987 in San Antonio Texas."

"My hometown." Exactly, connecting the dots?

"My mother always told me the name of my father, but always said he didn't want to see or have anything to do with me. I think she thinks she was protecting me or something -

"When in reality he had no clue."

"Bingo. Hey, do you remember when you figured out who my mum was and you accused me of coming here to find a father, you're right. I did come to find him."

"Did you?"

"I know his name and your all famous…what'd you think" No matter how much I'm about to tell him he's still somewhat retarded.

"Good point."

"Anyway, I needed to find him. Chris offered a way into the scene, so I took it."

"What about Chris?"

"I really love him like a brother."

"Is it Mark?"

"No."

"Really, that one made sense."

"Yea, I guess. Anyway, stop guessing." Wow, that's something, the first moment where I'm laughing and smiling around him...FUCK! I have his damn smile…according to mum.

"Ok."

"You remember our first real conversation?"

"Not really." Typical men.

"You said you knew my mum and I kinda went a little AWOL…

"Oh right yea, I know the one."

"You never thought it was odd I went AWOL?"

"A little."

"Well I thought you knew _everything_ but you just figured out I was my mother's daughter."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Yes it does. Let me finish. Anyway, as I was _trying_ to say. I kinda went charkas and well I thought you knew me."

"How would I know you?"

"Ok, this is seriously harder than I thought, so I'm gonna tell you a story my mother told me for 21 fucking years."

"Alright."

"But I'm changing names." Thankyou for the nod, but I was gonna do it anyway.

_**As sand sifts through the hourglass, time undoes itself, and we are back almost 22years now. **_

_**The grass is long and smells like dew, the air is crisp, and I was in love, or so I thought. I was young, crazy and up for anything…and that's exactly what I got…I got my anything…but I didn't get respect or love. **_

_**Anyway, I met this man, a very well known man, X. The first time I saw him I was light-headed. And he saw me through a sea of people, and our eyes met. We saw each other later that night and got to talking. I saw X many times over the next year…then I found out some magical news…X and I were to have a baby…you. And I was over the moon. X however wasn't…I tried to tell him rationally but he wouldn't listen. **_

_**"X...I'm pregnant" X turned at looked and me and laughed**_

_**"What am I supposed to do? Honey you were only a ring rat, your lucky I spent even more than one night with you"**_**  
****  
**_**"I...I can't believe this, this is your baby too!"**_**  
****  
**_**"Did I say I wanted a baby? No I think not, so good luck in life"**_

**You see, he wasn't ready for a little bundle of joy, but I was, I left him, and came with you to settle down. But never again did I trust a man. Well except of course Nift as you call him.**

**Now listen my little Raje, I want you to do well in life, be happy be all you can be. Don't be like your mum.**

"And that's the story I got told for well forever. She never actually told me she made it all up, that he never knew, I pieced it all together…actually Rey helped me a bit, and well I rang her and she didn't even try denying it." Man why the fuck do I have to be so emotional about this? Oh yea, it's my damn identity.

"It's ok Rage."

"No it's not. Shawn you still don't know. I...you…I mean…shit…You're…I'm…

**I am in no way saying Shawn Michaels is retarded, but if that's what you get from this, I won't disagree. Review. xoxo**


	16. waves of nausia

**Co-written by myself and JCJF.lover. Well here it is the second last chapter of Meeting My Maker. Enjoy. xoxo**

**Chapter 16**

"No it's not. Shawn you still don't know. I…you…I mean…shit…you're I'm…Shawn-

"Alright you done? He has to get checked over...I mean look at the state you left the guy in" I can see that, but what's it to you Paul...here I am about to confess my secret dad to him and you have to-

"Its ok Paul...you were going to tell me-

"You! Kid...outta here now" there is no such thing as privacy is there.

"I've tried telling her Shane O" Talk about family coming together on a girl.

Omg, don't cry, I am not going to cry...I will no-

"Raje...don't...are you ok?" how can I be ok? I screwed up everything, I attacked the guy who is my father, thinking he left me...hell my mom was his first love...I attacked him with the help fo Ran...oh and I used Randy, I led him on...and now I actually think I'm in love with him too.

"I...I am so sorry...I didn't...I mean...if I had known before that you didn't know about me...that mom left you when she found out she was pregn-

"what?!" what? Oh God...this was not the way to tell him.

"Wait...that could only mean...oh" yeah...so shove off McMahon.

"Umm, we'll...just leave you to i-

"No...I think I should go" I cried and ran off out of the room, not even daring to look back as I heard Shawn yell for me.

God I need to get away from this all, from Shawn, Chris...Randy, everyone I betrayed and hurt...why didn't I bloody listen to Mark.

"Raje...baby girl...what's...are you ok?" How can I possibly stare into his eyes now.

"Your better off" I cried

"what? What are you trying to say?" doesn't he get it?

"YOUR BETTER OFF! I...I'm sorry...you...deserve someo-

"Raje!"

"Mark" God, dammit why'd you have to come now? "Raje...what's going on?"

"I-

"Raje...its time to come clean" God daddy's right...I have to...ok, so now I am afraid to tell them, well Shawn knows, but Rand-

"Raje, what is going on?" Randy don't you understand you will hate me...the love will turn into anger, all that pain an-

"Looks like there is a party going on he- who died?" And Chris...I used him more than anyone else.

"Raje tell them all"

I open my mouth, but the words don't come out, times up, its over now. But I just can't...I won't be able to stand the hate from Chris...who has truly been like a brother to me...and Randy who I led on, for so long, and in the end...I ended up falling hard in love.

Just make a run for it...just go, and never turn back...never look back...

"RAJE" I hear yells but I keep running, and I will never look back.

* * *

Ook, so I'm done packing, and now I will leave, before someone shows up...before I have to ex-

"So...you run away when your world crumbles?"

"Mark...not now...please, I have to leave

"Sit"

"But I have to-

"SIT" He roared, not as Mark, but as the deadman, better do as he says.

I walk over to the end of the bed and sit down. But don't dare to look at him.

"Didn't I say you would hurt a lot of people?" I didn't say a thing, hello, I am already feeling guilty.

"Well...answer me!"

"Yes" I mumble

"And didn't I tell you to stop it before it got out of control?"

"Yes" you see if it wasn't for the deadman like voice, then I wouldn't be mumbling in my soft, scared voice.

"So what did you go and do?"

"I-

"You hurt a lot of people! And you know what's made it worse...you left me to explain everything to everyone! Everyone who considered you a friend...if not more! Randy, Chris...your father, your friends, Melina, John, and all the oth-

"You told everyone?"

"They had a right to know your truth...if not from you...someone had to tell them, but you were too coward to tell them...Raje...I have never been so disappointed in anyone...as I am with you"

I got up and walked over to him but he stepped away.

"You don't deserve sympathy, you were warned, I looked out for you, I told you not to do those things, and you did them anyway...you have a group of friends, a father and boyfriend who don't want to face you...I hope your happy with yourself...and to runaway on top of all that...real mature Raje"

Without as to another word, I picked up my bag took one last look at the man who really cared for me, who I had hurt the most, and to look and him and see the disappointment he has in me...its better if I just end it all...leave...and never return...never return to hurt anyone.

later that night...

No one really said anything as they reached the hotel exhausted, only to be met by Mark at the lobby.

"where is she Mark?" Shawn asked the deadman, who still had the look of hurt and disappointment on his face.

"Gone"

"Gone? What do you mean gone? I know she hurt a lot of us...but she's...did she really think a father could really hate his daugh-

"Maybe she came back." Randy interrupted, not giving up on her.

"Randy-

"No, she might be in her room" he said and walked off and everyone let him as they all went and sat in the hotel bar trying to understand tonight's events.

"Do you think I should call her mo-

"Randy...what...what's wrong?"

Everyone saw the look of fear on the legend as held the folded piece of paper in his shaking hand.

Before anyone else could make a move Shawn got up...ignoring the pain that soared throughout his body and made a reach for the letter and read it aloud.

_By the time you read this I will be gone._  
_Shawn, I realise now that you are the father I've always wanted, no matter how much I tried to deny it, I'm just sorry I didn't realise it sooner. I put you through so much misery, and I had no idea you knew nothing of my existence…I caused you so much pain and that is unforgivable, the only way I can repent is…_

_Randy, I'm sorry. I let you on and set you up for a wild chase. I got you to help me, to hurt my…father…which you did, and I am truly sorry that I did that to you. But little did I know, that as I was leading you on, I'd fall for an amazing guy who deserves a queen, not a bitch. I am truly sorry for everything I have put you through, you are an amazing guy, and thank you for all the effort you put in to make me feel special, I never deserved anything you did for me. _

_Chris, you are not just a travel buddy, you truly are my big brother, my family. And someone who can abuse that family is just filth. I am sorry I abused our relationship, and your trust. You are a wonderful person and a fantastic father. Your kids love you. I wish I got the chance to meet them, I'm sure they are as wonderful as their daddy. I am truly sorry I've hurt you, I only wish that in time you can realise that I truly do love you as a brother._

_Mark, my godfather, all my life, I never saw you…yet you watched over me. You knew every detail about me…and saw all my pain, both good and bad. I never admitted it…but I loved your presence in the last few weeks in my life, I only wish it had been something I knew as a child. You are a great and wise man Mark, anyone you call friend is a very lucky person. If I could take everything back and listened to your advice, to you I would…but now it seems I have disappointed you, and I am truly sorry. I wish I could have made you proud of me. _

_Mel, you are the best friend I could have ever asked for. You listened to my bitch and moan, and helped me out whenever I asked you to. I'm just so sorry I lied to you, there were times I came so close to telling you, but I couldn't. I wish now I had, maybe things would be different._

_Paulie, you alone taught me many things, although I tried to hate you, your damn smile is contagious, that and your huge nose made it hard to pull a face at you. You really have made my life that little bit brighter and for that I thank you, it pains me to think the last time I ever talked to you was a fight, I am truly sorry that I ruined any faith you had in me. _

_To everyone. Thank you for the times we spent together, and the memories you gave to me. This makes what I am saying this much harder. I hate that I hurt you, and wish I could just erase any pain you now have, I don't wish that this never happened, because meeting all of you is probably the best thing to ever happen to me. _

_There's only one place I can think to finish this, to run to, it's where I've always run so it really is only fitting. _

_I hope that one day you can see it in your hearts that you all did truly touch my heart. Your little one has grown and is spreading her wings skyward. _

_Love Raje_

"She wouldn't-

"She can't! She...dammit...my daughter...my little girl-

"The beach!" Mel cried out.

"What?

"I re-call...she always said something about...when leaving home, she went to the beach...she would sit and watch the waves crash onto the shore until the early hours-

"Wait...there's a beach about 10mintues walk from here" Randy cried

And everyone catching on made a run for the door.

Silence, no not silence, that eerie high pitched sound that comes within the silence. As I struggle to maintain consciousness I see them all, their faces, they're smiling down on me, Randy, Chris, Shawn and Mark, the four that have my heart taken. This is for the best, they don't need someone like me. Black and silence engulfs me.

The Beach, a lovely scene, if it weren't for the circumstances, now the beach is my mortal enemy, taking the woman of my heart from me. It's almost as if the beach is working against me, the sand, trapping my feet with every step, the waves, crashing down, making it hard to hear, even my heart, breaking with every move and pounding faster and faster. The last wave, that was the biggest, it hit the shoreline, throwing seaweed and driftwood onto the beach. And something else…it can't be.

"I can't see a thing dammit." Shawn snapped, searching the water for any sign of Raje.

But none of them could feel the pull I could, none of them could see what I could. But that's what I had to live with.

"Raje! Come on Raje." They all turned to face me, seeing what I see.

**Hope you liked it. Now review my pretties and I'll post the last chapter. xoxo**


	17. reddie

**Co-written by myself and JCJF.lover. Here it is, the finale of Meeting my Maker. Thankyou to everyone who has added this ffic to their favourites or alert lists. And a huge thank you to the people who reviewed it, foreverfan15, Inday, cassymae, gurl42069, DRUMMER512, super G, MotocrossHottie089... this one's for all of you. xoxo**

Chapter 17

The mood of the waiting room that day was dreary, no one willing to say anything, yet everyone knowing the feeling…dread. No one wanted to put it out there, but that's what was on all of their minds, Raje not making it, life without their little one. Even with a glimmer of hope came despair, it was as though they were already morning her. The slightest noise made the occupants of the waiting room jump. Many of them were in tears and almost all of them were praying for her recovery, although thoughts flew through their heads, no one was ready to face a life without Raje Walke.

Lime Green all around me. Why? I don't know.

"Mamacita" Me?

"You sound like Rey."

"That's because he is my familia. Mamacita it's not your time, you can still turn back, go back to them."

"But I can't. I fucked up. I ruined everything."

"Listen to old Eddie, you didn't, they're all here, all wishing you were with them. You can hear it if you listen closely enough."

"Eddie, I lied to them, I cheated them all, and I stole their trust. How could they ever appreciate me?"

"Mami, you lie cheat, steal, you are almost a Guerrero. They love you and are scared to no belief. You can't stay here forever mami."

"Where am I anyway?"

"Your in limbo. Waiting to see what's right."

"Why are you here?"

"I came for a visit. Now listen to them mami."

_Come on Rage girl, pull through this, who else is gonna stir up hell with me and take control of the other divas. _

"But I lied to Mel Eddie, why would she want me still?"

"Because she loves you mami."

_My little one, you have to make it, no ones ready for you to leave yet. Come back, we'll laugh and joke, and I'll get you back for ragging my nose. _

_Mami, you have to come back, the world needs you, we all need you. You have the fiery spirit of Eddie, and keep us all joking and smiling. _

"Am I Eddie?"

"You are, you are like a mini me mami. And they need you just as much as you need them."

_Sis, you can't leave yet, you didn't meet Ash and the twins. I really don't know what to do without you, as much as I hate to admit it you've been keeping me going, making me a better father._

"No I haven't he was a great father."

"Then go tell him."

_Raje, I just found you, please don't leave me already. I felt our connection and it's been so strong recently. I know you'll be ok just as long as you come back. _

"You see Mami, he just wants you there."

_Darlin, please. Pull through. All your life I've been watching over you, and watching you grow and learn. And your not done yet, there are many adventures for you to have still. I'm not ready to let you go yet, I've been protecting you for so long, yet it's not long enough. And no matter what, I'm always proud of you darlin. _

"Eddie, how can he still want me anywhere near him? I disappointed him"

"But mami, you also make him proud."

_Raje, Rage, I can't do this without you. You are my light, my life, you have my heart and I don't want it back, I just want you. You are no bitch, you can never be a bitch in my eyes. You are a queen who deserves the world, and I want to give it to you. Please don't leave me Raje, you've shown me what love is, and now I know I don't ever want to go without it, but without you I don't think I'll ever have it, so you have to pull through this Raje, my angel._

"Eddie, what do I do?"

"Go to him mami. You're ready."

"Thank you Eddie."

"Take care Mamacita."

Fluttering my eyes, I looked around, great, just what I needed. White. A steady beep comes into my head…not nice, not nice at all…yet strangely soothing.

I look around the room, and who should be over in the corner but Eddie. I smile at him and he smiles back slowly fading away.

"Give em hell mami."

"You know for a lady killer that was the most whipped speech ever Orton."

**So what'd you think? Huh? Huh? Huh?**


End file.
